Old wolf new war
by destroyer4502
Summary: We thought him dead but seems the old wolf wont die now follow as he commands the unsc heavy cruiser noble against the all who oppose him but theirs a dark threat that may be able to even stop a hyper lethal vector cold and give him nightmares.
1. Chapter 1

**ok this is my first fanfic so constructive criticism and any helpful tips is much appreciated i don't own anything halo and star wars belong to there respective owners.**

/ uplink loading …

/ uplink conformed to the unsc heavy cruiser noble

/ time 1830 2572

/ location above reach

/ current mission resupply and pick up new "captain"

/ " a request to board detected a 'noble six' wants to board is permission granted sir?"

…

…

...

/permission granted "welcome aboard the unsc heavy cruiser noble captain B312 I am your new ships ai nicknamed patton it's truly a pleasure to work with you." a gruff sounding ai said over the long range comms.

/ "thankyou patton it's an honor to work with you and to lead such a fine ship" a all too familiar voice said by a slightly old B312 (when i mean slightly old he would be around his late 50s early 60s but more on that latter).

soon a pelican landed with a small thud as the back hatch opened up to reveal a steel spartan III in mark V (b) armor or what looked to be mark 5 (b) armor in actuality was the mark VII armor just made to look like its older brother. this was noble six spartan B312 a hyper lethal vector and a one of two surviving members of noble team.a marine noticed him and with a stunned face before said face went pale with horror and quickly going to attention and yelling " captain on deck" everything went quiet since everyone was wondering what would happen some couldn't see their 'new captain'. those that did had the same reaction as the first six decided on quickly made his way over towards the door as when he was mid way he called out and "as you were" so the marines could do there work. He had a lot of work to do and to give a speech oh how he hated speeches. soon he made to the elevator that would take him to the command center. soon he arrived and when he did he got a good surprise especially when an bloody nosed odst got shoved into him.

…"ok what's going on" six asked as he held the odst from dropping like a bag of bricks so he set him down easy " i said what's going on damn it now answer your captain sailors". six was not happy "first day and i have to deal with this crap already noble give me strength" thought.

 **OK first chapter is done sorry for no action and its short but it hopefully wont be next chapter will explains everything about how 6 lived fall of reach. also i may need help with this so if any one would that be appreciated greatly so thanks in advance. till next time destroyer sighing off / transmission ended...**


	2. Chapter 2

**/connection reserved**

 **OK here is chapter 2 for you guys hope you enjoy tip this mostly will cover the boring stuff like what noble can do and her armament so no action well unless noble six speech is what you want or the introduction of my second favorite halo character** **sorry no spoilers here enjoy**

" i said what's going on damn it now answer your captain sailors" noble six said once more now he was annoyed these sailor had jumped a odst who looked to have been injured already so he didn't like that a minute ticked by slowly six was going to be late if he didn't hurry up he had to hurry with some quick thinking he looked at the sailors and used his helmet to take pictures of the sailors faces and deal with them latter "no what never mind scram before i court martial you bunch" he said as he grabbed the injured odst and hauled him to medical so he could be checked up and fixed up it was only a slight detour and it cost him 5 more minutes of time so he had to to double time it so he could make his meeting at 1940 and still have time to rest before they're deployed. at 1920 he arrived at the bridge of the noble and was warmly greeted by his new bridge crew. he came around and looked at his new station aka the captain's chair he took a seat "hm comfit" was the first thing he thought. alright people name for latter right now i want to know what the hell this ship is packing and what the hell our next mission is" noble six said with a strong sense of authority his AI Patton who looked like the famous American tank generally of ww2. right now you're on the bridge of the noble as you now if you'd be so kind to look at the screen I'll pull up our armament

/. opening file of unsc heavy cruisers armament

class heavily modified autumn-class heavy cruiser

1 mark IX heavy coil - 45J3d3/mac

150 M58 Archer missile delivery system

40 M910 Rampart 50mm point defense network system

vehicle complement

15 M850(B) Main Battle Tank aka grizzlies

30 m808c main battle tank aka scorpions

4 m-145d Mobile artillery assault platform aka rhinos

5 m312 heavy recovery vehicle aka elephants

3 m510 siege-work/ ultra-heavy anti air weapons platform aka mammoths

50 m12 lrv aka warthogs

30 m12r2 aka rocket warthogs

25 m12g2 light anti-armor vehicle Gauss warthog

4 sp42v2 tank destroyer/mobile light artillery aka cobra

10 m9a2 wolverine maat

2 xrp 12 gremlins

1 TING/YGGDRASIL Mark 1a2 Armor Defense System aka the prototype

4 av-22 sparrowhawk

30 D79-tc aka pelicans

10 UH-144u falcon

10 B-65 short swords

10 GA-TL1 longsword

15 F-41 broadsword

22 YSS-1000 sabre

15 F99 wombat

30 ARGUS

marine/army complement

2500 unsc marines

125 odsts

18 spartan IV

1 spartan III

3000 unsc sailors

can hold more personal approximately 2 to 3000 more

WMDs

10 shiva class nuclear missiles

1 **nova** bomb

noble six was surprised at what he saw not only did he have a rather large ship and such a dangerous weapon of mass destruction

"sir its time for your addressing of the ship's personnel" one of the officers had reminded him that he had to talk to the near 6000+ people on his new ship

"thanks for the reminder" six said as he took off his helmet and replaced it with a captains hat as he took a seat

" alright lets get this over with Patton send a ship wide pa communication". six said as he lowered himself into his chair with a huff he did not like speeches especially when he had to give them.

"connected in 3...2...1.. mark" Patton said as he pointed to a six

well now or never " To the crew of the noble this is your captain speaking to you for the first time i am not for speeches so i tend to keep this short and to the point my name is unfortunately classified but many of you may call me captain or sir now some of you are wondering who i am this i can tell you im spartan B312 or former noble 6 so you soldiers and sailors just made history with having the first spartan captain but we can have cake and ice cream latter we currently seating courses for our first deployment and we are in a task force with the unsc pride of the home fleet the infinity let us show them and everyone else that our ship is just or even better than them." he paused as he took a breath "because as i see it they can ram whatever they want " he pulled up a clip of the unsc infinity crushing a smaller storm ship " but well show them that bigger aint always better". he said with a small smile as he could only hope they would like him as their captain.

" now then if you people would prepare for slip space jump we set off in ten and will be arriving at our staging ground at 1500 tomorrow so get some rest oh and mess duty please have cake and ice cream for dessert for dinner tonight for now get back to work and have a good day

" as he motioned for Patton to end the pa recording

" well for someone who hates giving a speech that was not that bad i've seen worse"Patton said with a grin " nice touch with the cake and ice cream thought got to give your points on effort" Patton said as he turned around and disappeared probably going to do something six thought asshole.

"alright can someone please get this thing in slip space and give me the list of things like who i should know and certain events i should know about so i can look the other way about" six said in annoyed huff he knew there was always something happening behind the captain's back especially with marines and odsts

"well no this ship was just finished last month so no and yes that means most of the crew is green horns minus most of the officers and some of the ncos there actually is an odst that you may want to get to know he's called the rookie but he's nothing that the name implies but one served with a guy called buck before being transferred here" his weapons officer said with a slight british accent.

he considered he had heard about him on reach when they woke him up. dam assholes quick thawed me for no reason going to need to get them back somehow "noted if you need me i'll be in my room alright " he said as he made his way out " wake me once we arrived or if something goes to hell"he said with a wave of his hand as he left and headed to his even five steps from the door his old spartan hearing caught his his officers saying shit about why they got stuck with the spartan captain .

" i need a damn beer right now" six thought as he made his way down to his room

-/pov switch to odst first sergeant Jeremiah " rookie" jones

dam paperwork how the hell does dare deal with this shit thought jones as he cared a stack of files and paper work nearly as tall as a grunt on everything that need to go into the system of the ship for his odst from their boots to their pods all had to be filled out as soon as he reached his office and dropped the paper work on his desk with a sigh he grabbed the flies and started to put them in as he worked he heard the pa system go off and there captain's address he stopped doing paperwork and went to get a drink in about a half hour amount of time he had gotten half of the work done. as started to go towards the cafeteria he noticed someone he was not ready to meet the captain of the ship he currently worked on and was in. "damn my luck of all the people i've have to run into its him" rookie thought as he went to attention and saluted his superior as he passed him but he stopped and looked him over

" whats your name hell jumper" the captain asked in a stern tone with no indication on why he stopped poor old rookie

"first sergeant Jeremiah Jones most call me the rookie sir" I replied back giving the old odst touch to it

" so you're the rookie hmp so tell me how did you get that name you a greenhorn or fresh meat for the slaughter of war?" he asked obviously trying to see if he had what it takes to be on his ship alright I'll play your tune he thought

" no sir old squad called me that and it stuck and I've been in service since before reach sir" i replied as he grinned oh i don't like that

"well the first sergeant hope you love paper work because i think you may deal with it when you get back to doing it" he said as he looked at me before patting me on the shoulder now get going I've got to get some sleep take it easy rookie" six said as he left leaving poor rookie stunned

"you to sir take it easy"he said in a befuddled voice what the hell just happened as he continued to the mess and found what he needed a cup of coffee and quickly went back to his office he found a on his desk from none other than the captain that told him that his paperwork was done and to kindly get to rest they had a long day tomorrow and that means i need people like you rested so that your performance will be good and we can show those boys on the infinity how men work especially since a gunnery sergeant buck just became a spartan IV so i think its time we showed them who the rookie." he read out loud a little stunned that not in one day had gone by and his new commanding officer already sent him a challenge and knew of his form nco "well spartan looks like this will be interesting"

 **/ alright here's chapter two now yes i know what most of you are thinking why is rookie here and why about his name well thats for next chapter and if theirs anything else just message me ill reply unless it's for the story or in an upcoming chapter. also there's reasons for large plot holes right now that will be explained latter until next time destroyer logging off**

 **/ connection ended**

 **/ emergency update there is a poll i have for you guys to determine how the war will be if you would like to have an impact please go take it if not keep reading itll close after about the 100 person so or by the time chapter 5 is up**


	3. Chapter 3 howl of the lonewolf

**/connection linked**

 **hello guys here's chapter 3 aka all the backstory you guys probably want on how noble six lived and became a captain of a heavy cruiser called ironically noble well here you and sorry this was suppose to be apart of chapter 2 but i didn't have time to finish this part so here it is.**

Six sat down on his bed he already had removed his armor and had sat a loaded manum on his bedside table old spartan habits. asb he soon got under the covers and sleep soon took over but six would not have an easy sleep for the sounds of war was heard a nightmare had six in its grasp and the spartan was in for a ride

"Sound of thunder filled the air as rain fell down in large sheets soaking all that was not covered or hidden unfortunately. six was not as the rain hitting his beat up armor his helmet was already destroyed and lost probably taken as a war trophy by some damned elite "hope he dropped it on his foot" six thought with a small grin as he slide around a corner making sure he wasn't spotted by anyone or thing. He soon stopped and ducked in a corner as a phantom flew overhead landing some ways away and deploying troops mostly grunts and smirked counting out 10 grunts 5 jackals and 1 elite easy enough.

Slowly Six reached behind him and grabbed a small rock bullets were too rare to waist on grunts and jackals. so with spartan strength he threw the small rock which was the size of his palm right at the last grunt in the small patrol killing the small creature without a sound six repeated this 3 more time till he killed everything behind the elite. He waited till the elite pasted him before sinking his knife at the base of the enemy's skull killing it to but not soundlessly as all the rest of the group turned around being 7 grunts and 4 jackals now. the were surprised to say the least but in a split second they were proved to be their downfall as six slaughtered them with only his knife and fist crushing skulls or lopping heads off six didn't care these monster cost him dearly. Noble team had all died defending reach him being the last survivor of said team now he was out and he was out for blood and a way off reach. he soon stood once again the only living thing for miles and started his trek back to the building with the phantom on it dropping more equipment off at an outpost to hunt him most likely he did kill a lot of them more than ten thousand he couldn't remember how many exactly he lost tracked after the first hundred. As he entered the building heading to top killing all in his way by knife by hand or the occasionally tossing of some enemy out an open window which ever suited six and the situation." jackals cant fly" six thought as a grin spread across his face as yet another jackal met his boot and then met the window and followed up by meeting the ground 15 stories down before going splat on the ground. ending the poor things life. he continued walking as he reminisced how he got here. remembering the first day a couple month back as the replacement for noble teams sixth man _tom_ he wasn't welcomed at first mostly by kat or noble 2 but soon with him proving why he wore all the title of hyper lethal vector he quickly prove why he was put on the team absolutely brutalizing the covenant as he went and he was more than capable of keeping up with even jorge or noble 5 a spartan II but even he couldn't save him as the big man went his way blowing himself and covenant super carrier up with a slipspace bomb kat was shoot in the head killing her instantly if only she had put her shields on like he did or if he saw the shoot he could have done something but no he didnt. " at least you're with tom kat" he said in solemn tone it was no secret among noble that those two were or had dated and had more than appropriate amount of feelings toward each other. next was carter noble one there leader as he had saved him and emile from a scarab by ramming it with a pelican. then there was emile noble 4 "that crazy ass mother fucker still owes me fucking money" he thought with a sad grin i killed more than he did back there the unfortunate friend dieng with a sword that went into his back " i'm ready...how bout you" he remembered him saying before stabbing his favorite knife into the zealots head ending the worthless trashs life quick and easy he didn't deserved that he deserved to die a painful and long death soon reached his goal the platform with the phantom on it. he saw that it had two guards one an elite pilot taking a leek over the edge and a grunt sleeping. with the speed of only a spartan he ran up not making even a sound jumped and plated his nearly 1 toned boot at the back of the pilot's head who was taken by surprise sending him face first into his own piss twenty stories below (humiliation) before he could react though and with a quick raise of his pistol. kill the other one who quickly sounded the alarm only no help came six had already killed all the reinforcements in the building and ended the elites life with a bullet to his brain for his trouble. six soon stood tall again the only living thing for miles on reach for miles do to glassing and now he was finally getting off the destroyed planet "the only thing the buggs me is what the hell happened to jun noble 3?" six spoke for the first time in about a week as he went to getting his stolen ride working. setting a course for one of the covenants corvettes. he start forming his plan as he continued to work. soon the phantom left the ground rising into the air slightly before taking off and belineing it towards the corvettes within the hour he had landed and had fought his way to the bride killing everyone and everything in his path and once he got there he depressurised the entire ship killing all on board any who weren't the internally defense systems helped after he had hacked it. allowing the spartan III to fly the enemy troop carrier up and started to head back to sword then find his way to castle the ride only lasted 3 hours but when he arrived it was too late as the ship had left that probably had jun and halsey on it. well he would have to find something useful hopefully a beer or some type of refreshment as he landed the phantom upside down and destroyed and made his way to the base. as he entered he found a lot of it in dead bodies in it mostly covies. he looked around for anything useful grenades bullets guns and explosives the things that make spartans smile he thought.

after about ten minutes of searching and relieving a lot of the dead of anything useful if they were unsc that included their dog tags an hour passed it was getting dark better find shelter as he descended into the more hidden places he found level aqua was intact and levels scarlet was heavily damaged halsey's lab was totaled but the cold storage was still operational. lavande level was completely destroyed probably by jun and any other spartans lucky bastard had gotten off plante while he was stuck here. he checked over the cryo pods there was one that was not in use and functional he put a mark on it so he wouldn't have to look for it and left to find food and soon found some as well leaving note around to tell someone he was there and there were survivors as well and to save them after all that he removed what he had left of his armor it being nearly destroyed after he made it to the graveyard… he stopped and lowered his helmet at the foot of the cryo chamber where the rest of his armor lay in a jumbled heap of dark metal.

he slowly crawled in as his body gave in to its tiredness a solid week of fighting would do that to anyone even a hyper-lethal spartan III. Maybe another time hell someones gonna find this tomb of his. he cracked a finally smile as he injected himself with the drug that would allow him not to freeze to death during his icy slumber. he set the timer to ten years and watched as the hatch closed as he took his final breath as he fell into place of sleep.

Years passed and the scareds the covenant had put on reach started to heal.

The events of halo happened...

The battle for earth and the ark...

and the war was won …

then requiem happened and like before humans beat the didact and peace reigned once more.

Humanity worked on rebuilding first the inner colonies… and the visited reach only to find a distress signal on planet near castle base. with the knowledge a team was sent down and soon they stood before a legend one of them picked up the helmet that lawed on the ground.

"hey look buck its the spartan who help save us back on reach" as romeo dusted it off everyone knew he hate the spartans but this one he respected as they prep the pod for defrosting he tried to clean the armor off a little just for him. ( ill post this in another story most likely what happened if you want) soon the frost cleared and with a _hiss the lid on the old cryo pod opened._

" well lt welcome to the world of the living again hope you slept well" six heard as he tried to clear his head as he saw odsts or what looked like them anyway.

"Who are you guys and what's the date." he gave the order with a low voice as rubbed his eyes he opened them again as he was offered a hand by buck and he saw another with blue markings with his helmet who quickly offered it to him he shook his head "keep it "as he started to put his armor back on starting with the legs and working his way up.

"This my team sir the ones you saved back in New Alexandria the year is 2562 date is november 23rd and the time is 1345 right now on this beautiful day" buck said as he remembered him escorting him out of the city.

he nodded and with that he showed them where the other survivors where and where the bodies of dead or injured were. they were all taken and moved to the ship high above reach by pelicans. six like most of the survivors had to be treated for a long list of problems freezer burn and previous injuries such as dehydration malnutrition plasma burns and that was only physical not the mental would be five long years before six would be able to be comabt ready and in his time he mange to get promotied to commander and save the life of four other survoirs mostly those who really only needed someone who had gone throught what they did and he was there for them soon he made friends and with that he took lead on the care as soon as they returend to eath six had politly took a building over that could be used as shelter the surviors and be used as rehibltiation center he with his new rank oredered the supplies the persnel and even the information on the surviors. he called all the families of the living minus those of the spartans to come down and see their loved ones and helped in their recovery soon a new town sprung up and was happily named reach.

he did have some interesting visitors generals admirals famous stars, but the most noteable where three individuals one was the master chief who looked for survivors of blue team. he lead him to spartan ave. To look for members of blue and red team he found none but was thankful that some II did live and was surprised that the were more of the II then the III witch he pointed out six said that most did not live reach since they were used to protect II as they retreated off world six told him of the bone yard and how there was 30 dead spartans III and only one spartan II. chief left with a good by and they were on good terms he learned of his name john 117 "funny I still didn't know his own name" he had told him over coffee. he got a good chuckle for it.

the next was a girl about about his age look for another spartan the respondent asked for her name and who she was looking for only to find out it was sharda and she was looking to see if a spartan named jorge was here. six was called up to talk to her and they had lunch as he told her that what had happened the poor girl was shocked and cried for the big spartan. latter sharda would come back and help out around reach.

the last surprising visitor was none other than lord hood who now was at least a in his late 80s he talked with six and then he mentioned of a new ship that would need a captain and he offered six the opportunity to be that captain he only asked two things

1 who would take over as the manager of reach medical and recovery facilities?

2 what's the name of the ship?

hood talked to him and told him of someone would take over and he personnel would make sure they were qualified to do so he was reassured. then he found out what the ship name was noble. he said yes he would take command of it and with that he was sent back to reach the year was june 5th and the year was 2570 he recalled as he was retrained to lead a ship and tactics that worked. it only took 2 years to complete the ship his ship and soon he be on it. everything started to fade as he woke up and he stretched out and put his armor back on as he walked to the bridge with a sigh he took his seat.

"how long till we exit slip space" he ordered

"In ten minutes sir" the his navigation officer said

six turned his focus back forward at the blast plating covering his view

" how she holding up boys" he asked as he wanted to know hows his ship is handling her first jump with him being her commander.

"weapons all green and all units are combat ready in 5 minutes sir interceptors fighters and bombers ready in 5 more than their pilots sir" his weapons officer said

"ship holding fine reactors are perring nicely sir" his head engineer read the reports off the screen.

"alright as soon as we exit slipspace establish contact with the infinity if she is not there then i want general corridors issued to all personnel including the spartan fireteams" he said as he face turned gruff. with annoyance " one gets some coffee in here i'm pretty sure all of us could use some" he said that his operation officer sent the command to dining hall to bring up some coffee captain's orders.

"Sir exiting in 3….2….1…." the navigation officer called out when he hit zero the mighty warship shuddered as she came out of slipspace and back into normal space as the blast plates raised up to reveal the mighty war ship unsc infinity (inf-101)

"where's my link to that thing come on communications hurry up" six said as he got ready to talk to capt. lasky . as he looked out and saw one of the biggest space born shipyards he ever saw and it held what looked to be another infinity class ship and to its right something that made him shudder it was bigger than the ship that law next to it was 5.5 time bigger a supercarrier (more on this monster ship much later) six thought and it was about half way done

"Sir we linked communications putting lasky on screen now sir" his communications officer said .

"Capt lasky lasky how are you and by the way what the hell is that on those shipyards". six asked as he pointed outside the forward and outside his ship

"Thats for another time there not done just yet almost just 3 more years and it will the other infinity classes will be done in two more days making them inf 102 103 and 104 and with that i'm doing good so thank you. how about you six ". lasky said as he gave the spartan III a small smile

" Good to hear and the same so how long till we head out then on our combat mission." six said as he nods his head but still itching to know more about the super carrier.

"Not until a week or so those ships are apart of this fleet minus the big one but on another note commander sarah palmer wants you to come over and visited spartan town with your armor on and have some fun in war games with some spartan IV". lasky says with a light amount of humor he knows what's going to happen palmer didn't know that the spartan III was given TING/YGGDRASIL Mark 1a2 Armor Defense System aka the prototype

"Don't tell me you're gonna use the prototype armor are you". capt lasky said as he looked six grinned and nodded his head alright ill tell her you're coming bring all your s IV for a reunion or something". lasky said as he looks off camera and says something to his operational officer to load up the war games room for noble six is coming.

"You heard the other captain get the prototype up and running this is the infinity vs noble to see who has the better spartans and remember what i said yesterday here's our first chance to do so" six said all his officer looked ready all with grins on their faces they all got to work setting everything up or preparing the six left the bridge heading to s deck of noble where his true new armor laid silinet untill now.

She doesn't know what she has awoken six said as he grinned pulling off his captains hat and put his helmet back on now he wasn't the captain of the unsc ship mhc 001 noble now he was noble six the hyper-lethal vector the lone wolf of reach and a demon of the covenant.

 **/ message received**

 **alright here you guys go some action in sleeps nightmare and now looks like six is gonna have fun thrashing a couple of Spartan IV so which fireteam should six sink his teeth into with palmer leading them majestic ,crimson ,some other team or 300 spartan IV that should give them a chance against six i that armor right well i digress leave a review and fav if you will be so kind oh and by the way i'll need names for theses positions so if any ideas will help.**

 **noble 6- Ship Captain**

 **patton- ship AI**

 **?- Backup AI**

 **? - Communications Officer**

 **?- Weapons Officer**

 **? - Operations Officer**

 **? - Navigation Officer**

 **? - Chief Engineer**

 **Heres what six looks sorta looks like and halo prototype his thought is bigger and meaner that the original more to come later on it hope you enjoy till next time.**

 **/transmission ended**


	4. Chapter 4 IM back

**/ transmission received** _ **link established**_

 **well here's chapter 4 guys and the first real fight were noble 6 gets into a fight and almost to where things get interesting.**

 _ **The old wolf is back people**_ _**well i'm sorry people i haven't been updated in awhile school been rough but enough sad stuff on with the show**_

"Fireteams reaper, hellfire and shadow wake the hell up it looks we got work to do" noble six called out as the pelican dropship bucked as it landed inside the infinity. the back ramp lowered as six walked out and detached a large crate from the back of the pelican. The other spartan teams soon unclipping and heading out following their captain.

"Fire team leaders i want headcount and check your gear let's show them how nobles spartans operate" he said as he lowered it and proceeded to get into the nearly 9 ton armor. as he walked away and into the large metal container that pelican had attached to it. The group of 15 spartan IVs began their final preparations for the fight thats about to happen.

The first fireteam of noble was hellfire as their name suggests most of the team carried some form of insidiariary weapon hellfire 01 the fireteams leader actual did carried the older style flame thrower. they usually were signed to be anti flood spartans but modified their gear they became better for cqc combat, and they were damn good at it as well

Next was fireteam reaper they were the more rounded squad of the three units they were there in Sense they operated like noble you had your sniper your heavy weapons guy and you had your tech guy all in one group.

The last group was fireteam shadow a squad who special was all the more meise specialise mostly at intel gathering eliminating insurgent cells and also doubled up as advance scouting unit, but they also were commonly know to use more brutal methods to do there job such as torture assantating and of course blackmail with bribes on the side.

Each counted their members before flicking the green light on

"five in a fireteam ,fifteen in total ,sixteen with the captain all ready for battle." hummed first lt johnson thought the leader fireteam hellfire as he looked down at his flamethrower he could smell smoke in the air as he cleaned the nozzle one more time.

The group didn't notice though that a woman clad in light grey scout armor with some red highlights on it walking up obviously not happy

" What the hell are you fifteen doing get to the war games room the nobles spartan fireteams will be here any second and you guys need to be ready" she yelled at the group of surprised spartan IVs.

"Mama with all do respect we are nobles spartan fireteam and we are waiting for our captain to get back so he can have his armor on. Pointing to the large creat they had brought with them.  
They heard a large clanking noise as the front two doors slide away as a large armored hand came out and gripped the edge of its container before out came noble six in his prototype suit.

"Dam thats the thing is like someone pulled it from a nightmare or something" one of the marine said somewhere off to the side working on refueling the peline dropship.

sarah palmer looked at what she got herself into as noble six calmy walked up to her and stop just one foot in front of her

"well commander palmer aren't you gonna show us to the war games facility so me and we can get things rolling and see who's got better spartans." six said as he look down at the infinity's spartan commander who looked stunned at him.

"Yes if you will follow me we will get right on that by the way you'll be facing all the infinity has to offer that means its 300 vs you 16 that means almost 19 to 1 odds you guys and gals feeling up to the challenge or do you want less because it's unfair." palmer cocky she lead the group out of the hanger six having to duck to enter the hallway.

" looks like it's going to be unfair for guys" six said as he cracked a grin underneath both the prototypes helmet which covered his own Mjölnir helmet as he looked behind him seeing his spartans before looking back.

"oh really now someone's underestimating what three hundred spartan IV can do to a spartan III now aren't you". palmer said as she entered the lift everyone cramming their way in six had to wait for them to go up first so he could then go up the prototype armor would have made it to heavy for the elevator and do to not enough room as the group waited though some looked around and saw they were just outside the war games room. six soon arrived and they all entered the war games room only to see the map that was chosen was one from requiem on one of the many computer screens. The land was mostly flat with a large unsc prefab base of operations also known as a fire base. off to the north west was some old science building three stories and about a hundred meters wide. that was about it other than a couple of hills and the small stream off to the west side the map was about 3 miles wide 4 miles long.

" Alright then you guys will have half an hour head start so once you're ready. If you are wondering how this thing works then here's the breakdown the war games room use a system of telportpotors that the egg heads ripped out a halo and installed them here we use ttr rounds that will lock your armor up as if you were actually hit if its a kill you will be teleported out and the hologram will take your place. Also lasers plasma forerunner and flamethrowers act the same except the simulator will calculate it and make them know if they got hit and again they will die like if it were real same thing happens if they got hit though by a ttr. Any other questions?"

" no good then get your gear ready then." Palmer finished giving her speech as she turned around and saw them shake their heads and proceeded to get there ttr rounds or simulator setting on in case for the flamethrowers and spartan lasers. and heady to the ready point after ten minutes everyone was ready and kinked there comms each gave a green light and six gave the thumbs up to the technician who nodded and hit a switch and a button and nobles spartans were teleported in there timer starting.

5 hours later (you'll get to see this fight at a latter date )

noble six B-312

abored unsc noble

I couldn't believe how easy it was to end that match the only ones that gave us any trouble palmer and one spartan from crimson all the rest were easy pickings.( you'll hear about the fight latter)

right now he was on his ship the noble as he awaited to be supplied with the last ships he needed for us to head off and scout out the area for the bigger ships and the rest of the armada of both unsc and sangheili ships .

… " sir we have confirmed transmissions from both of the ships that will be accompanying us as our support sir" the communication officer sound off with little to no hesitation

"alright what are their names and please send them a hail to prepare to get under way it's about time"six said as he leaned down into his captain's chair and looked out the window and saw the other two ships both unsc frigates one had a blue strip and the other hand the heavy aaa configuration.

"Sir the blue striped one is the jones and the the heavy aaa frigate rotten luck is here and are ready to go into slipspace at your command sir" the comms officer said calmly

'ALRIGHTY people we are officially under way send them a message to follow us into slipspace active the slipspace drives and have non-essential crew report to there cryo bays." six said as the blast plates covered the bridge as the noble moved forward its two escorts following quickly after her. Soon the massive blue purple dimensional rip opened in front of all three ships and all three plowed straight into it. when all the ships were in the portal closed.

planet geonosis

clone trooper ct-7567 ( captain rex)

mission hold the line and wait for reinforcements

rex sighed he hated geonosis for a couple good reasons

1 sand rex hated cleaning sand out of his plastoid boots.

2 clankers lot and lots of clanklers .

and 3 no cover anywhere.

he looked over at arising cloud o f dust most likely a sand storm but that could wait as he had to dodge ruby red blaster fire that almost took his head off. He retaliated quickly as he raised his own blasters and sent to blue bolts straight into a droid's head.

" all artillery fire sherd those clankers" rex shouted into his communicator

he watched as all at-te's and heavy cannons opened up on the droid line decimating it for a third time today and the 20th time that week .

he sighed no matter how hard he tried no matter how hard he fought he always lost men as he saw the massive pile of once shinny white plastoid but now blackened scrap

he moved back closer to one of the gunships that had crashed and now used as there command center and entered seeing the hologram table and immediately walked over to it before turning it on and called his jedi general who was anakin skywalker.

" sir we have repelled another attack but we lost ten good men for it and a heavy gun. also where are my reinforcements i can't push sir with what i have left since we lost half of the walkers do to fighters." rex said as he took off his helmet and looked at his general who looked rather tired.

"ok rex i'll see i'll lead a bombing run tomorrow morning right now i'm getting press in on two sides by the confederate navy and my fighters been damaged heavily so hold out till tomorrow." anakin said as he rubbed his tired eyes what he didn't know why he had a bad feeling all of a sudden like something big was about to happen. If only he knew that the next 30 seconds would change the war.

unsc noble

noble six B-312

" all hands this is your captain speaking we are about to exit slipspace and right now i would like to congratulate all the crews for we are the farthest from earth at this very moment." noble six said as he let a small grin settled on his face.

exiting slipspace in t minus 10 secs

9…

8…

7..

6..

5..

4..

3..

2..

…. to be continued

… **.well cliffhanger**

 **I don't know when i'll be able to update again school is annoying with the amount of paperwork i have to do. so any feedback would be good so i can fix chapter 5 up it'll be about 2x this so hope you'll enjoy oh and here's a sneak peak just to get you interested**

chapter 5 contact

" sir we are officially surrounded by unknown enemies and taking fire on our starboard side" operations officer called out as the ship jerked slightly

six looked pissed off he really didn't like that at all

"turn this hip towards them and how about we say hello" six said as the mighty unsc vessel turned towards its new enemies and picked its first prey.

"aim for the forward most with our mac and hail those s.o.b.s ." six said as he grabbed his helmet and prepared to greet his new prey…

 **i would like to thank tom and you doom and to answer your question here**

 **the reason for why i refer to noble six as old wolf is simple hes old and you'll see why hes a captain latter in the story trust me if i can get around to it then you'll understand**

 **Well there you go signing off for now oh and merry christmas and have a happy new year just in case i don't get to update this quick enough. well signing off**

 **/ transmission terminated ( i'll be back)**


	5. Chapter 5

**/ transmission received**

 **/** _ **link established**_

 **Well its been sometime. Sorry it took so much time to upload this but now on with the war.**

 _ **Unsc Heavy Cruiser Noble**_

" Sir we have successfully exited slipspace both the jones and rotten luck both reporting green lights " Navigation Officer reported as he turned around to look at the ship's captain.

Noble 6 looked out into space as the blast shields raised to reveal the blackness of space but in the brief instance of peace was shattered as blue and red beams of light cut through the large expansion of space in front of his ship.

"Dammit what the hell did we jump into weapons raise shields to full strength patton get us out of here"

Noble six said as he braced himself as his ship shock from a massive impact.

"Yes sir planning exit route now sir if i were you i would sit down " patton said as he took control of the ship. He also sent the routes he was going to take to both of the other unsc ships to get them out as well.

 _ **Republic cruiser Unyielding**_ (5mins prior)

" sir we are taking heavy fire from the droids our shields are holding but both the cruisers desolation and hellion are reporting multiple hull breaches and super battle droids are taking over the ship the cruiser righteous end has been destroyed as has all of our Acclamator as well ." the clone reported

Tarkin let out a growl he was getting beat back heavily he wasn't going to win this one .

"Sir we there is anomaly happening in the center of the combat area it seems to be a portal of some kind.. Sir three ships have exited the portal no identifications and not matching anything on record" the navigation control clone said

Tarkin couldn't believe what he just saw

" Sir if we keep firing we'll hit them" the gunnery clone said

".. keep the fire up call for reinforcements immediately" tarkin ordered as he braced himself for the next salvo

 _ **Munificent-class star frigate**_ ( 5mins prior)

"Ma'ma we are currently beating the republic back we'll have full erected them in a matter of minutes " the battle droid reported out as it typed in the next command

Asajj ventress let a small smile appear but soon she felt the force fluctuate causing her great pain as she fell to her knees as pain creeped over her she. Looked to the center of the battlefield..

She wasn't kept waiting for long or disappointed...

...Soon a massive purple and blue spinning violently as three ships came speeding out.

"Ma'ma we have three new contacts the don't match anything we have on record how do you want us to proceed with this ..? the same battle droid asked out as it turned to look at her

"Kill them .. all of them" she said through pain as she looked at the new opponents. She couldn't shake the feeling of something bad happening would soon come to pass.

 _ **Jedi temple Coruscant council room**_

Yoda looked out the massive window he could feel the fluctuation in the force

" hmm good this is not we are in grave danger… master Windu how may i help you hmm?" yoda asked the other jedi

" master do you feel the force its acting so violently as if something happened and it became unbalanced" he said as he went and sat down in a meditative position.

"Hmm grave times these are .. we must be ready .. there's seems to be a new side to this war"

Yoda said as he turned around and look to see master windu

 _ **Chancellor's chamber Coruscant executive building**_

Palpatine could feel the force fluctuation "hmm this could be a problem"he glared out the window

Taking out his private communicator he contacted Count Dooku

" prepare to move your fleet we may have a problem that could end up throwing our plans off and you know we can't have that" he said as he folded his hands together and began to think of a solution to his new problem.

" It will be done my master" Dooku said as the transmission ended

 **Unsc Heavy Cruiser Noble**

"Sir we have made it out of the killing fields what's our orders" patton said as he looked to the hyper lethal spartan III.

" what's the damage ?" six said as he grabbed his helmet and looked at the visor _He could feel it_

" light damage all around nothing that won't buff out same for both the frigates" communication officer read off his screen.

"Hail both those fleets I wish to see who shot us ... " noble 6 said as he stood up _he could feel it burning again_

"Yes sir attempting first contact ." patton said

Six looked at his helmet once again before turning it around and placing it on his head _war was coming_.

"...sir contact established with the ones that look like a triangle still trying to reach the others " coms called off

He looked up "put them on the main screen" he said as he took his old team's dog tags out out and checked it

" hello I am rear admiral tarkin of the grand navy of the republic identify yourself and what are you doing here or we will open fire on your ships. " he could see a man with white hair and that also had lots of medals on his chest obviously this was someone who with a lot of loyalty to his country.

" Hello we are the unsc or United Nation Space Command . I am Captain B-312 or Captain Six ether is fine. I require that you do not assault any more of my ships." six said with a calm voice.

He saw tarkin look behind him and his face contort

" I do not know who this UNSC is but i must board your ship and inspect it for weapons since you entered republic space if you do not do this willingly i will either be forced to destroy your ship or by force take it over you have ten minutes to decide". Tarkin said as he turned back to look at six.

"Captain 5 more contacts have appeared all resembling the republic ones they now have a total of 8. 2 of them are heavily damaged. Sir 2 of them are changing course to intercept us." the communication officer reported

There was silence

"All right send word to the fleet tell them first contact has happened and it's gone bad. We'll be engaged and need immediate let's get started weapons prepare mac solution aim and to cripple with the first shoot. Coms get the frigates to start to doing a keys loop around the plant behind us and prepare their own solutions… the noble will find out what they are packing."

Six said as he sat down

"Sir yes sir" both weapons and communications officer as the bridge became a fury of commotion with its own brand of organization

"Get bombers ready send them off with the frigates have all fighters and interceptors make a screen around the noble.

"Yes sir all aircraft will be ready to launched in 5"the operation officers said as he went to work

"You have 5 minutes left before they try to shoot down us Sir" patton said as a clock popped up

Six took a look out into space as he could make out both fleets still fighting and the 2 ships who would be his opponents .

"Give me the mac trigger and the coms to all soldiers in my fleet patton… i have words to give to our soldiers ..'" six said as he turned to look at the ship A.I. who nodded

"To all the soldiers in the range of my voice i bring terrible news we have just made first contact once more and yet again we are going to be attacked so i ask you once more to fight with me and lend me all your strength .Show these fools who we are and the reason that even the Covenant Empire could not drag us into the dark. Let them see us for who we are and let them feel our wrath and of those who gave there lives at Harvest ,Reach ,Earth and the Ark. " six said he could hear the ship all take a breath as he did to "now everyone to your battlestations prepare for combat." six could feel the ship roar as each of the sailors marines engineers set to work for the battle to come

"Send him this response let's take something from the history books Send the message "NUTS" patton " six said as he sat down .with a small grin

Patton just smirked " sir message sent with a small present from me " patton said as he turned around and disappeared

 **Republic Cruiser** _**Unyielding**_

"SIr we just received a message from the unsc ship decoding it now" the clone officer said as he went to work as he decoded the message

Tarkin just sat there waiting for the message thinking what he would find on these new ships that he would claim as his

" sir the message is decoded … it only says … nuts Sir" clone said confused to the meaning of the message as he scratched his head in confusion.

Tarkin looked to the clone for a second in confusion before anger took hold " shoot them down all of them" he said as he looked angrily out the window.

"Sir We are being hacked " the operation clone shouted out

" Your destruction is the will of the gods and we are there instruments " a voice spoke from the speakers just before the ships lights went off and all the machines and systems turned off

"Sir we are dead in the water and all systems are down" the same clone said

"I have a bad feeling about this " another clone said as he grabbed his rifle

Tarkin just growled "get my ship back on line .. now !" he roared as he realised how vulnerable he was right now

Who has he angered and what could they do that was his last thought as he set himself to work

 **Space**

The noble slowly pushed forward as it started its one ship charge at its opponents ready to face both republic ships head on. It's swarm of both fighters and interceptors flying around the massive cruiser as a swarm of angry hornets ready to attack any who attack their nest .

The republic cruisers moved in releasing all their fighters and bombers as both venators pushed forward trying to get in firing distance .

Neither side was going to yield …

The only thing the noble had the range and as all of the fighters and hornets moved away from the front soon a streak of yellow light shot from the front of the Noble as the ship rooked from its main gun firing its gun . the yellow light flew for a few seconds before it hit a flight of v 19 torrent fighters and passing on to completely tear off both the bridges on the closests ships. Soon the same ship began to break up into smaller sections. Its sister ship began to break away as both swarms of republic aircraft charged the unsc ship being meet by the unsc own swarm . the nobles AA being to light up the dark space as every gun light up dealing out death to any fighter or bomber to get passed the fighters.

In the minutes that both sides started to lose their fighters interceptors and bombers as the massive dogfight took its toll.

Sabers would swoop in launching missiles at the bombers and using the 30mm auto cannon to turn the v19s into swiss cheese. Before they would get swarmed by more than one fighters and have to jerk and swing all over the place. The unlucky ones would explode into fury of fire.

As the battle raged on the noble started to push forward and turn to fire its second round at the next target . the other venator started to swing itself out the way but by exposing its belly and its engines.

The venator fired everything it had but it was still out of range and since it was maneuvering to get out of the way only one stray shot hit the noble the shields coming up cloaking the massive cruiser in a gold shield.

The Noble wasn't going to let this chance go by and it fired the streak of light flew straight and true and soon slammed into the other venator who had challenged it clipping off the back and its engines leaving the ship to vent atmosphere and motionlessness as the nobles fighters disabled the guns on her .

 **Unsc Heavy Cruiser Noble**

"Sir both ships are down and there bombers are being cleaned up as we speak" patton said as the noble began to go in between both of the once proud ships now just floating metal and scrap

"Good it's a good thing we held. back don't want them finding out our true strength yet" six said as he stood he could still see secondary explosions ripping the first one apart .

"Lets hold for now let them make the next move ops officer you have the bridge i'm going to great them my self " noble 6 said as he turned and left the bridge he had and idea and he needed to get a stretch.

He stolled down to the hanger knowing what he was about to do was very dangerous he looked around the hanger there was only two vehicles in this hangar one D79-tc pelican and a YSS-1000 saber all the spartans were around the pelican as they proceed to fill in the pelican.

He made his way towards the saber .

Time to greet the prey face to face as he placed an assault rifle on his back and climbed in his fighter ….

 **Republic Cruiser** _**Unyielding**_

"Sir we are back online umm theres some bad news the both ships sent to destroy the unsc ships were wiped out and now the ships holding steady" the clone officer said as he looked up worried

" what have i got us into" tarking said as he tried to think how they could lose two venators so quickly and not take any damage.

 **/.. Transmission received...**

 **/ connection confirmed...**

 **I'm back**

 **Well there you have it the next chapter and i hope you guys like it .**

 **The noble will get tested soon this was just the warm up .**

 **Leave any ideas in the comments**

 **Destroyer out**

 **/ transmission end…..**


	6. Chapter 6

/ transmission received ….

Well hello to all who decided to read this it's good to be writing again so many ideas so little time. Well let's get a move on then.

First contact

Aboard the Noble

Noble six looked around the unsc fighter it was all familiar to the spartan as he slide his hands across the controls. He could feel it in his bones as he remembered more from reach. Operation Uppercut the UNSC only chance to destroy the long Night Of Solace . All the fighting, the bridge, Jorge ,being thrown out of the corvette and falling to reach and then the explosion that claimed Jorge's life rest in peace big man.

He remembered it all but with a quick jerk he came back to his senses.

"All right spartans listen up we got unknowns outside and I want to have a talk with this tarkin fellow so let's knock two birds out with one stone. Me and shadow take the rear admiral as our prisoner. Parts of fireteams reappear and hellfire your job is to give us a distraction and to make us a way out. Till we get there i'm going to give you guys a rare oppruitie to see me flying and giving you cover fire. " Noble six said as he started to turn the fighter on and proceeded to launch.

"Six to bridge permission to launch ?"

"Bridge to six launch permission granted happy hunting sir"

Six felt the jerk of the fighter being launched from the heavy unsc cruiser as he exited the cruiser he flew around his ship to link up with the pelican cover it. Soon spot he spotted it and dived off to get in front of the fighter

"If there any fighters or interceptors not doing anything link up with me we spearheading the assault" six said over the coms

"This midnights fenrir 1 to 6 we got your back sir " a female voice said as 6 more sabers fell in around the pelince

" Sir Impenetrable Shield here got 4 broadswords interceptors for you ready to shoot these fuckers to kingdom come Sir" A russian accented male said as the 4 interceptors took point having slightly better weapons for anti-fighter role.

So 7 Sabers 4 Broadswords and a Pelican full of Spartans good six thought the enemy

"Six to the Noble ,Jones ,and Rotten Luck be ready to slipspace in firing your macs we may need you too for the other cruisers of there's ." six said as he checked over his force and scanned his counters

"This is noble we read you and are ready for gun run sir" his operation officer said over the coms

"This is jones we are ready and waiting sir"

'This is rotten luck say the word and we will be there"both captains of their respective ships said over the coms.

"Sir enemy inbound " midnight fenrir 4 said as she launched a missile to intercept the opponent's

"All right boys engage all opposition no one gets near that pelican got it " six said as he pushed his thrusters to their limit and took off leading the wolf pack as he launched 3 missiles and let a burst of autocannon fire out killing 4 and disabling 2 more who were swiftly killed by the pelican

Six felt his body suit adjust for the pressure as he rolled out of the way as laser fire hit his shields he looked out as a yellow fighter passed by there was a black haired tan man wearing heavy leather armor with blue eyes looking back as he over shot.

"SIX WATCH IT thats the enemy ace he's has been giving us problems all day." one of the broad swords pilots said

He banked and and engaged the yellow fighter while wondering who could give his men so much trouble.

The enemy fighter was mostly yellow topped with a grey under belly. There was a bulbous cockpit window with a blue dome straight in right in front of it.

"Alright you little bugger let's see how good you are " six thought as he sent two steady streams of 30mm armor piercing high explosive plasma coated shells.

The enemy fighter jinked left before diving avoiding both streams of UNSC lead.

Six watched as the fighter swooped back up and around him .six just cut his engines and slamming his shields and fighter into the enemy fighter causing minor damage to his ship but inflicting more on his unshielded advosary.

"Dam it ar.. f.. what you can who ever ….. …..is he is ….. Not…. " a young male said over the radio static interfering Six thought of something he had to try

"Patton clean up this signal if you can… i'm going to try something" six said as he rolled back and forth evading enemy fire as if it's child's play and when his luck ran out his shields took the hit

"This noble six to enemy fighter state who you are?" six said as he banked easily out matching his opponent's fighter in both speed and maneuverability.

"So you do talk basic… well I am Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker I hope you don't just want to talk " the new figure named Anakin said sounding much more annoyed than happy.

" If I Were you I would get a diplomat here so that war is not started between us I would most like not wish to have to kill you… or your soldiers" six said as he jinked right before flipping over and turning around heading straight for him.

" Noted but I would like to see you shoot me down in thing \…" Anakin said cocky as he began to fire at six's shields taking the hit in stride. Six just shook his head pulling the trigger twice and sending to shells into anakin's guns blowing them off and disabling his fighter in its ability to fight.

"Sir the other fleet is sending fighters … seems to be all autonomous" Patton said as six looked over the way the enemy's were going to be coming . six just shook his head

" six to rotten luck come in"he was not in the mood for this .

"Rotten luck to six we copy what do you need sir" the commanding officer said

"Jump to my position guard this yellow fighter"six said as he maneuvered over to anakin's fighter who tried to get away but found he couldn't do to six shooting and damaging his guns and just followed along . he positioned himself to fly next to the man called Anakin.

" Anakin stay near this ship your enemy is sending fighters and they're coming after you "six said as a purple bluish portal opened and the AA frigate came charging out all point defense guns bristling and ready to tear anything that dare to come within its range if they did decided to try and run the gauntlet.

" Ok fine i will but first why are you doing this ?" Anakin asked obviously stunned at what six was doing for him. First six and him were in a dogfight and now six is going to protect him he couldn't understand it.

" Its simple skywalker I want you to get someone here so this doesn't became war i'm getting too old for this crap until then if you have anyone on Tarkin's ship you care for contact them tell them to stay away from the good admiral because i'm going to have word with him" six said as he broke off heading toward his target his men already there.

Aboard Republic Cruiser Unyielding

Tarkin was not happy first his fleet was getting torn apart by the separatists then unknowns come into play and he gets reinforcements only to have the unknowns blow 2 of the new ships up in quick succession.

Now there's an entire flight of them coming for his ship and they don't seem happy at all.

" Sir the enemy assault groups is about to enter our aa guns range permission to fire sir"the gunnery officer clone said.

" … yes open fire full barrage get them away from my ship!" tarkin ordered as he pulled out a small napkin from his pocket and wiped his forehead he was worried not at what the enemy would do to him but what the chancellor would do to him.

"Captain torpedo would you go down to the main hager and me sure it gets fortified it for borders" tarkin gave the order to the clone trooper. The trooper just gave a yes sir and id and about face before exiting the bridge. Only a matter of minutes now.

With the main unsc fighter group on approach to Unyielding

The flight of fighters and interceptors guarding the lone spartan pelican made there way towards the enemy's command ship every so often there be a dogfight would break out but the trip was mostly uneventful.

The spartans were just sitting back relaxed as they prepared to storm the enemy's ship.

Soon though when the group got close enough the space between the ships was bright blue beams of light forcing all the unsc ships to do all sorts of evades. Most of the defensive screen broke off around the pelican do to being hit or taking too much heat.

The thing is the unsc had a trick to play on the republic gunners didn't see was a slipspace portal to open up and two longsword heavy bombers to come screaming out right above the cruisers main hangar and blowing a decent size hole in the doors before they split up and each bombing the heavy turbo laser batteries apart and rocking the cruiser before both jumped back into slipspace.

With the lapse in fire the pelican charged straight for the breach in the armor soon being followed by six's saber as he overtook the dropship and slamming his fighter into the republic's defenses six ejected and rolled before taking cover behind a pillar just as his Y-1000 saber denoted blowing up and causing chaos amongst the defence. This lapse allowed the pelican to land, but the clones moved quickly and had tamed the fire and soon sat back up ready to defend not knowing the lone wolf was amongst them a squad of clones moved towards the pelican as six watched just as they were about to come to the pelicans rear hatch it slammed open startling the clones and crushing one of them under it. Not even a second later a torrent of blue and red flames came raging out engulfing the poor squad of clones in and about fifty feet of the armored deck of the hanger

Captain torpedo Unyielding hanger defense

I grimaced as my comms were filled with the screams of my men i couldn't see a damn thing with the flames in front of us . breath in... breath out

" Alright boys be ready let's show those unsc friefkes who they're messing with" i said standing up and out of cover as the flames dispersed we could see a mass of heavy armor standing about 7 ft tall and carrying the flamethrower. 17 more of this types of troops each taking up a position on either side of the flamethrower trooper. The flame trooper lower the flame thrower and put his thumb on his chest

"I got a message for all of you republic troopers…. The unsc sends its regards." he said before i could even reply i felt a hand wrap itself around my throat and raised me up in split second everything turned black.

Noble six Unyielding hanger 5 mins earlier

I couldn't believe there officer would stand up out of cover and make himself that easy of a target to pick off. With a sigh i just activated my active camo and made my way behind the republic officer.

"I got a message for all of you republic troopers…. The unsc sends its regards." there's the cue

Reaching forward I wrapped my hand around the poor man's neck and with a jerk of my arm a crack was heard from the troopers neck before he went limp. Dropping him and pulling the magnum off my side I fired into the back of the troopers necs dropping three more before they realized what happened. My men made quick work of them either by shooting the visor out in two to three shots , driving a knife in between plates , or burning them alive.

"Alright fireteam Hellfire guard the ride, fireteam Shadow go plant explosives in their engines fireteam Reaper on me were clearing the bridge Patton mark a waypoint to the bridge "I said as I strolled over to the door one of the Reapers pulled out a spartan laser as a dot marked my hud

"Alright people let's double time it" I ordered as we took off at a run a crimson red las or er passed by me as it slammed into the door sending sparks flying and blowing/melting the door opened. Quickly I switched over to my MA5B assault rifle sending three burst out into the smoke as we charged through . my rounds finding two targets and the third was injured. He didn't last long as one of the other spartans fired a three round burst into his black faceplate killing him instantly. We continued this run for about the next 5 mins. Any troopers we came across were surprised to see seven armored and heavily armed enemies coming at them. They didn't last long.

It didn't take long to get to a elevator that would take us up to the bridge reappear one placed both Reaper 2 and 4 on guard the exit.

The rest got on the lift. Reaper 4 looked at me reaching into his hip and retrieved a particular weapon i hadn't had the pleasure to use since Reach.

"Here boss think this will be more useful to you than me" he said as he handed me the hilt to the elites iconic and most treasured weapon.

I reached for it and grabbed it. Looking over it i could see it was maintained and when my armor checked its charge … it read full .

"Make it count sir damn thing was hard to get" he said as he raised his hand to his helmet swiping two fingers across his face plate

I quickly returned the gesture before joining the others in the elevator "don't worry i'll return it" i said as the doors closed .

Earth exact location unknown

"Alright team lock it up watch closely" a man of african descent said as a holographic video played of man in heavier than spartan armor took down multiple spartan IVs single handedly holding off more than two dozen of the unsc's most dangerous soldiers. They watched as he quickly dealt with anyone the got in his sights be it with a burst of the mingun, a round from the grenade launcher or simply be crushed under or with the suits massive weight or strength it seemed to posses.

"So who's mister bad- a female voice was was cut off as another male said to pause the video his face losing what color it had left when he noticed a number on the suit of armor

Noticing a number on the breastplate the others looked at it and soon the rest joined in the silence.

"Well that explains who mister badass here is" the female voice that had moments ago been cut off said.

"Yes we are going to have a little chat with this man sinces hes the only other hyper-lethal vector that the unsc has ever made" the african decent man said as he stood to his full height

"Locke it's one thing to chase the master chief but trying to hunt the wolf and make him spill on one the only other spartan he ever trusted well then you're more nuts than my old squad" the second male voice said a hint of worry in his voice

"Aww look at Buck all scared of big bad 6 what afraid he'll live up to his namesake and eat you like a wolf" a new female voice said teasingly towards the man named buck

"Oh i'm scared alright you never saw him when he was on Reach I did and he not only saved my teams and my ass but he ripped a elite almost in half with just his combat knife" buck said as he watched the video it showed Six exciting the the prototype armor after he had just finished crushing the last man of crimson in its hand jamming it up with a mutilated/disfigured body. Now he was facing down Commander Palmer whose armor was missing its helmet and her right shoulder pad. The both stood there watching each moved first as he charge knives in hand palmer reached for her gun and started to shoot only to miss or the bullets would be absorbed by her opponent's shields. She only got 3 shoots off before six disarmed her of her magnum with his first swipe.

His second caught her in the chest leaving her stunned before a quick kick punch and knee found their marks all finding purchase on either her face or her h a punch of her she retaliated with a punch of her own that was sloppy form how much abuse she took from the fight. To her credit she did land a hit that was better than 95% of Infinity's spartan IV had done,but six took advantage of her outstretched arm with a quick grab and a second later both were on the ground six on top and Palmer underneath with her arm bent painful behind her back. There was a pop and the arm became limp

"Ok uncle... uncle damn it " yelled with quite a bit of pain she said as the simulation ended six helped her sit up before putting her arm back in its socket. Palmer grunted in pain.

Lasky came running down with medics the hologram ending showing the scores Infinity's spartans IV's had a 100%casualties rating meaning fully wiped out. While the nobles only suffered 1.3% casualties out of the 19 only 4 had died most from fireteam Hellfire do to their volatile weapons .

" Well that's one good reason to be scared" the female voice that had moments ago mocked buck said he looked at her with the I told you so look .

" Buck, Tanaka lock it down and listen up" Locke said as he pulled up a hologram up of six in his armor

Our mission is simple but there's a catch is well will be escorting a vip to the new front that he is currently a while we are there we shall question Six be the easy way or hopefully not the hard way.." Locke said as he went back to work explaining to his team about what was to happen on this mission and any ideas on how to accomplish their new mission iff tracking the Master was near impossible then getting information about him form the lone wolf was going to be real test of them.

/ transmission received

/ link established

Ok I'm really sorry for the delay there's no excuse for being gone so long and keeping all of you guys and gals.

On another note I'm looking for a couple oc to use mostly Spartans IV for fire-teams Hellfire ,Shadow and Reaper there's a total of 6 slots per fire-team the compilation is they must fit into that fire-teams role example Hellfire 1 use a Flamethrower and is heavily armored but to any other character that hasn't been named yet feel free to do as you ( this includes the nobles bridge crew still )please

Here's a basic list of what i'll need

Name

Age

Gear (weapons Armor and job related items such as scanners)

Description ( likes dislikes and any specific traits that make them unique but within reason no Hyper-Lethal your character will be about where buck rookie crimson and Srg. Forge lethal so they won't be a pushover if your submission isn't in this category and is weaker it's fine and I can work with it.

And a way so that I can give you credit

You can send your submission in by both private messaging me or by leaving a review I look forward to see what you guys will come up with. Thank you leave a review or pm with any ideas you have for the story or if you have a question I may answer it or try to help clear up some misunderstanding.

Also if someone is willing to draw up a pic for this story I would seriously appreciate it just pm.

Good bye and hope all of you have a nice day/night/ whatever time it is where you live is .

/ transmission end...


	7. Chapter 7

**/ Transmission received ….**

/ **Unfamiliar transmission ….**

 **...**

…

 **/ transmission confirmed**

 **/ uplink established...**

 **Well it's been awhile guess i'm sorry to all of my readers for letting this story almost die.**

 **Seeing how popular it was i've decide to continue it.**

 **/ file received**

 **/ file upload initiated**

 **/ file download complete**

 **Aboard Republic Cruiser Unyielding**

The massive war ship let off a loud groan from the fire it was taking form the enemy warships.

It seemed it wasn't to sturdy at least nothing like the covenant.

I checked my weapons over. What I had was pretty basic a m6 magnum and a MA5B assault rifle two frags a incendiary , a deployable and three plasma grenades. I also now had a energy sword form one of his fellow spartans.

I noted that the elevator was quite slow.

I check my armor systems.

Green across the board.

As the elevator dinged I threw down the deployable shield

Slowly the doors open as the blue bolts of light flew out as well as two explosions.

I just shake my head as I rolled out of the bubble shield throwing the frags. Before slamming my fist into the ground and armor locking.

"Watch out exsplo-..." one of the troopers tried to call out but was to late as the grenades denoted and shredded them .

With a fizz of the electromagnetic energy I stood. Looking over the gore. What a waste of someone's life.

Moving on. I looked around seeing one of the troopers rocket launcher survived.

What my luck.

Picking up the weapon I saw it was needed to be didn't take more than thirty seconds to locate its round being a massive tobe.

" patton update and can you find how to reload this thing.?" i spoke to the AI in the back of my head.

" Sir the enemy is making another push sending boarding craft this time and hit this button here sir.." the AI quickly said as he highlighted the specific button.

It didn't take long to reloaded the heavy weapon.

"One last question How close am I too the bridge?"

"Path highlighted sir good hunting "

A path highlighted to my right as troopers came charging through the door I needed to get passed.

"HULT INTRUDER" the first one called out raising his rifle.

I just pulled my sidearm blasting him in the helmet. Right in the throat.

The others shuddered i moved to cover.

 **Aboard the Negotiator**

 **In route to unyielding**

"General were about to come out of hyperspace what are your orders." one of the many officers called out.

"Prepare all systems combate level alerts through the ship damnit anakin what have you gotten yourself into." the last part said much more quietly. As he placed one of his hands under his chin.

"It will be done sir" the commander went back to work setting forth the commands.

He knew as soon as he felt the force ripple Anakin had done something… now was that something good or not was yet to been seen.

 **Aboard unsc Infinity**

"Captain the noble reports it's under attack by two unknowns and that it s currently outnumbered heavily. It's almost five to one sir us having the hard way. There only minor damage now and have secured two ship kills so far more info to follow sir… what's your orders sir?" the Infinity comms officer spouted out.

Lasky just looked over the holo table. Before standing.

"Bring us to full combat ready be ready to release the internal fleet as well as the the rest of the fleet. I want those macs ready by the time we come rushing out of the portal people." he started to move to the front.

As he got to the viewing port he turned around.

"Full speed ahead we'll pull what we did back on Requiem if we have too." he said as he turned around looking over his crew.

The warship vibrated as it increased its speed.

"Whats our eta navigation?"he asked

"Sir we're still five hours out they'll have to hold till then." the nav commander spoke in sulm tone.

 **Aboard Unyielding**

 **Noble six**

"Sir thats the door to the bridge" patton called out as it glowed yellow on his hud.

"Thanks patton" I spoke pulling the borrowed rocket launcher off my back.

Aiming it towards the door and with practice easy pulling the trigger let loose the heavy AT rocket.

The door didn't stand a chance in hell.

Stepping through the smoke till i came to where it didn't hide me.

I looked over the command deck, before looking for my target

" where is the good admiral NOW? " I roared not seeing the man who I was looking for.

One of the troopers rushed forward trying to perform a takedown.

All he got for his brave actions was my fist across his helmet knock the white helmet off and across the room.

A few others seemed to try to go.

There was a bullet for each of them for their troubles.

one …

Two…

...

…

Five… six….

...nine...ten…

Only three were left after I had finished none seemed to have any type of side arm on there was something off or really weird about the bridges crew. .

They all looked the same.

"Alright so tell me where's your good Admiral or i'll vent this ship.." my voice shook the the officers.

They looked at each other before looking back at me there eyes steeled.

Well then poor choice my friends.

Three more shots rang out.

Moving over the bodies I strolled over to the view port. Seeing a console near by I moved over next to it reaching out a green light flowed from my arm to the console.

"Patton collect all the data on this ship then please locate tarkin… also give me the self destruct codes for this ship." i spoke before moving over to one of the officers bodies.

Searching him over i found one of these types of data pads that each seemed to have one.

Looking over it I clipped it to my side.

Standing i made my way back to the console.

I reached up to the side of the my helmet before tapping the long range communicator.

"All teams disengage and head back to the pelican." three groups of green lights appeared as acknowledge lights.

"Patton are you done?" i looked over to the console its screen flashed red.

"Sir it's going to take time i'm downloading a large sum of data to your suit you'll need to be patient. Oh by the way sir the welcoming party is here finally for you their right outside the door." the Ai said as it went back to hacking into a weird file or some program we missed on the first hack..

I moved over towards one of the pillars climbing it into one of the crevices in the ceiling amongst all the wires.

A few seconds went by as I waited.

Then the silence was shattered as one of the blast doors came skidding across the deck.

" Everyone spread out find the intruder… he's in there somewhere." a familiar yet annoying voice had spoken.

Skywalker… should have killed him… it would seem he was commanding form his downed fighter great...

A minute passed as I watched as some of the troopers came underneath me every so often …

They were different than the others I seen these had blue markings on their armor.

"Sir bridge secured there is no intruder in here… sir what are your orders." one of the troopers spoke out

There was a pause.

"Patton plan a distraction would you" i spoke to the Ai…

"With pleasure sir gut them good will you "

I just nodded.

"Don't worry he must be heading towards the main hangar to regroup with the rest of his a squad here and let's get moving." the feminine voice spoke it was easy to tell they were young.

Thats when patton appeared at one of these tables.. Standing proudly just like the man his avatar was based off…

There was a commotion as they gathered around the table. Many whispers of what was happening.

"Identify yourself and what are your intentions immediately" one of the older soldiers said.

A small smile spread across my face as I pulled my assault rifle off my back

"My name is unsc AI number 57835-295 or george patton at your service and currently i've hacked everything on this ship.. And i'm showing myself to give you a lesson on war.." he smiled as he began to walk back and forth.

He opened a window up showing what he saw on my helmets hud.

And alien with orange skin walked forward before she glared at the AI..

"What do you mean you hacked everything and what do you want?" she asked as she motioned for one of the troopers to start to try to rid them of the unsc Ai.

" its simple i mean everything like your comms and weapons and what i want is for you to realise you can't fight us.." he spoke as he pulled his riding crop out of his boot.

"Now here's the lesson May god have mercy upon his enemies because he won't … good luck you'll need it." the link cut and screams of pain filled the bridge.

He seemed to fill there comms with very loud noises a classic..

I slipped out from my hiding position before moving towards the troopers commander the alien as she was the only one left standing.

She looked over at me before pulling out a silver cylinder..

.before hitting a button and letting a green blade ignite.

My suite analyzed the blade as it registered the high energy weapon.

It was some type of plasma blade.

She stepped back as she held the weapon in a guard stance.

I just raised my assault rifle

 _Looks like you'll be fighting your way out again six._

 _Yeah jun it seems so . how unfortunate for them_

 **/bzt file corrupted...**

 **...**

 **/unable to retrieve file...**

 **/message received**

 **/opening new message...**

... / hope you enjoyed more to come very soon

 **link terminated**


	8. Do a barrel roll!

**/signal received…**

 **/…**

 **/message received**

 **\- well it seems this story pretty popular less than 24 hours and over 250 views. So ive decided im going to keep on here the next chapter -**

 **/… file Received…**

 **/- file uploaded…**

The alien who stood before me wasn't that big. She stood about four eight, maybe.

"Kid either give up or … or you're gonna end up dead." i just raised my rifle aiming it at the new foe.

She just crouched even more.

" It'll take more than words to make me give up clanker." she growled out as she lunged forward.

Four bangs latter and she stood still.

She didn't get hit…

She had managed to dodge all four shots.

Her eyes widen as she started to back off.

"Sir we have a bit of a problem." patton can back up out of the table..

He seemed worried...

Great..

Another four rounds barked from my assault rifle making my younger opponent to take cover.

"Alright what's the problem?" setting my assault rifle on my back as i took out my side arm and the gauntlet for the energy sword.

"Sir the other fleet is starting to move forward and there's three enemy ships about to bear down on you… I advise immediate exiting of the ship. " he spoke as he began to finish up.

Great …

A simple flick of my wrist. Two blades of glowing white plasma shot from the grip I held. Taking five steps forward I slashed through my opponent's cover. At first she seemed surprised at how my blade released bolts of electricity as it cut the metal clean in half. In return she moved her blade to try to slash my stomach before I could bring my blade back down her.

I just aimed the m6c magnum at her head she immediately moved back as a fifty caliber Semi-Armor-Piercing, High-Penetration round flew past her striking the far wall leaving a decent size hole in it.

"Listen kid... this ship is about to be swiss cheese in about five minutes if you want to live you can run or you can take your chance with them because i'm leaving and you won't stop me ..your choice." my voice seemed to shake her to her core as she stopped.

She seemed to ponder what her next action could be or should be. Before Taking a deep breath and turning off her energy sword. Her eyes seemed to widen as she dove behind one of the consoles.

"Sir enemy boarding craft are about to hit brace yourself." Patton shouted as my h.u.d took on a yellow tint on the outside. I just rolled away behind another set of the consoles. Just as the bridge was hit by some sort of boarding craft right where the window was. The lights flicked off before the emergency lights kicked on bathing the bridge in a crimson red.

I stood looking over the consoles at the damage four long blades protruded from the impact zone. Each having torn metal or destroyed wires torn from where they had rested.

I looked over to the kid as she had pulled one of the troopers in to cover with her.

The trooper seemed similar to the commander I had snapped the neck of. He wore the white plastic armor with the blue paint scheme with the pauldron and skirt thing. His helmet had some weird antenna like appendage to the side of the helmet and a light on the other side .

Something of note was the two horns painted just above the visor. Maybe a custom symbol to set him apart.

"Come on rex I need your help … get up please." she shook him a bit as he seemed to come to form Patton's little trick with there comms unit.

The sound of metal tearing caught my attention as the four blades spun before slowly opening up to reveal large machines that began to open fire bolts of ruby red as they marched forward.

Slowly the more of the troopers started to wake up some ended up getting shot by the robots. While others seemed to be thrown behind cover by some hidden force.

"Hey big clanker mind lending us a hand here you know?" the young alien girl with the green energy sword seemed to yell over to me.

I just nodded as i slowly took my rifle off my back. Standing up planting three shots into the glowing red eyes of the first robot.

"Patton what are these things called and any tips on killing them." I asked the AI as I ducked back into cover. Bolts of red surged over head as they started to fire at me.

"Sir they're called B-2 battle droids .They're a slightly heavier unit of the CIS the faction you are currently are dealing with… their armed with a twin heavy repeating blaster in their forearms for standard models. I advise to not take too many shots from them. Just aim for the eyes or the glowing red light." the Ai shot off quickly.

I gazed over to the other side and seeming them starting to get overwhelmed by the waves of droids.

Out of about twelve or thirteen soldiers they came in with. Five were killed before they could awake from Patton's little trick. They currently had six men fighting the droids and the girl had started to try to wake up the other three or so men up.

Maybe being a bit of a show off would help make sure they didn't want war.

"Patton how many of the damn droids are left?" the begins of a plan started to flow as they sides traded bolts of blue and red.

"Sir twenty-two correction make that twenty-one now… would you like me to over charge your energy shields and call the other spartans to your position?" he asked as he highlighted all the droids force locations on my radar.

"If you would then that would be outstanding."

The bars on top of my hud changed form there usually clear to a green as the bar refilled.

With a quick jump over the cover a thrust of my jump jets I slammed into the first one. Grabbing it by the arm I spun before tossing it into two of its friends dropping the incendiary grenade onto the three they soon were engulfed in fire as they began to melt.

Eightteen…

The next received the side of my rifle before taking three shots to the face. Black fluids bursted out the back as its 'face' was smashed.

Seventeen…

The next one swung its arm out while firing trying to back hand me away.

I only blocked it by raising my hand before punching it straight in the 'face'. My fist buried deep as i pulled out a hand full of red blue and white wires. It slowly fell out of my way.

Out of the corner of my eye two more started to fire at me seeing me rip their friends apart.

A dozen shots ended both of them.

Fourteen…

Swinging my assault rifle around i knocked another over before sending the rest of the mag into the rest causing four of the droids to fall over. A quick stomp of my foot ended the one I had knocked over. Covering my leg up to the knee in black oil.

Nine…

I swung around as i dove back into covering as I switched back to sword and magnum.

Three more droids fell to the troopers as there blue bolts ended the mechanical annoyances.

six ….

Everything started to slow down…

Another burst from my suit's thrusters sent my knee into the first of the six left.

A crunching of metal as my titanium covered knee smashed it's face in.

five …

A flick of my wrist activated the energy sword it's blue arking glow filled the bridge as I sliced through the second at the hips.

Four…

Grabbing the top half of the droid I swung it around before smashing it into the third knocking its fire away. The droid kept on firing and hitting the fourth and causing its destruction

Three…

A swift stab ended the third as its lights blacked out.

Another boost sent me rolling out of the way of the last three shots. Slipping into one of the slots near the front.

Pulling out my magnum i reloaded it with a mag that had a red bottom on it.

A resounding click as the slide slammed home. I jumped up firing the killing the third one blowing half its shoulder off and blowing its stomach out.

Two…

Both of them started to fire all they had. Raising up both of their arms unleashing a volley of ruby red fire.

I raised the energy sword blocking the incoming fire making the blade send out of bolts of electricity to the ground .

Placing my magnum on my hip. I pulled my knife out of its holster that rested on my upper left chest.

Tossing it up and catching it by the blade. I threw it into the fifths knee. Causing it to spark and make the droid to fall unto its arms blowing them off. The other one tried to go for a punch pulling its arm back as it tried to hit me.

With a duck under its punch I grabbed it around its waist before lifting it over my head and slamming it into its brethren in a massive suplex. Parts of both went skidding across the ground as black fluids leaked from the dried husks.

Zero….

With a look around checking for enemies

" Clear you guys can come out now" I announced as I stood before going through and reloading.

All the troopers started to come out of there cover as the alien girl kept her blade activated. Once they knowticed her still holding her blade they raised their rifles aiming for me.

Thats when I noticed shimmers a small grin formed over lips as they moved about.

"Sir reaper squad were on the bridge with you want us to exterminate the hostiles" Reaper one called off.

All the troopers seemed to tense up as if to fire.

" Negative just disarm and watch the alien … it's got a energy sword of some kind on my command.."

"Surrender now and you will not be harmed whatever you are." she spoke sternly with no fear in her voice. At Least not showing it.

I just looked at them before shaking my head..

"Listen kid you're outnumbered and outgunned either get out of my way or you'll end up like this droid" pointing to the one of the droids I had punched its face in.

"What do you mean outnumbered we have you seven to your one." one of the shinier ones said as he seemed to jerk his carbine forwards as if to intimidate me.

"Are you willing to bet on that trooper?..." I waited for answer all the troopers seemed to tense.

"Reapers end it" the simple sentence broke the silence.

The command sent the spartans in motion as most of the troopers weapons were torn from their hands as Reaper squad seemed to throw them around like rag dolls.

Only one who seemed to know what was happening was the trooper with the blue horns. As he managed to place two shots into reaper four's chest. His shields flared as he grabbed the troopers hands and tore each pistol out of them and proceeded to kick him into the table patton had emerged from.

I just raised my pistol towards the alien. Surprise was evident on her face as she twisted around looking at her troopers seeing them be taken down so easily.

"We'll kid the balls in your court what you going to do." my firm spoken words seemed to shatter her trance as she looked at me.

She raised her arms into the air dropping the sword which deactivated on its fall to the ground.

"I surrender please don't hurt my men…" She just looked down as I slowly approached picking up the cylinder that had once projected the green blade. Placing the weapon on one of the magnetic plates on my hip.

I just nodded before letting one of reaper squad cuff her.

Turning around I looked out the window as the enemy fleet started to get too close for my liking.

"This is noble Six to the hellfire i'm gonna need a extract for me and the boys plus seven pows make it quick enemy fleet is almost on top of us… fire team shadow use one of the escape pods and we'll pick you up on extract ."

" Copy that sir were on our way up now." Hellfire one spoke. The sound of the pelicans engines filled the back ground .

"We copy sir don't miss us out there" shadow one said as he grunted.

Turning around i moved over to where the new pows were leaning against the wall.

" Ok listen up i've got a dropship in bound for extract where is a suit for her thats rated for her to go out in space… and yes i know your boys in white armor is pressurized." my voice spooked them. None spoke..

"Well looks like I might as well shot you kid because it'll be humane thing to do then to throw you into the vacuum of space." I raised the pistol to her head clicking the safety off.

She just glared at me before taking a deep breath.

Behind me I heard something move as if opening.

Looking back I knowticed on the far wall near the door a panel had been opened up revealing a eva suit of some kind. One of the soldiers nodded as he went over and pulled it out and brought it over.

The helmet looked more like a upside down fish bowl.

I motioned for her to stand she stood.

Reaper four pulled her away as she was the only female spartan female of the group.

Five minutes later and they returned. Raper four nodded as she returned to her place.

"All right rides here everyone up" reaper one spoke as the went around and helped them up.

I motioned for them to move out side the bridge and out to the left.

"All clear hellfire open it up will you." Bracing for what was to happen.

"With pleasure sir." the pyrotechnic said as the bridge was torn apart by the pelicans machine gun fire.

Soon the ship started to depressurised. One by one we pushed the pows so they got sucked out.

The last tropper seemed to find his fighting pills and started to thrash around.

"Hang on please NOOOOOOO" reaper four just grabbed him as she put him in a full nelson.

"Come on you big baby" she activated her jets sending both of them flying out.

I looked at the alien girl she was just shaking her head.

She soon followed as Reapers five and six jumped after her.

I followed suit.

 _Last man out turns the lights off_

Turning around I looked at the ship.

yeah last man out does.

And ship seemed to go dark

Spinning around I activated my jets as i grabbed onto one of the troopers pulling him with me as i flew towards the pelican.

"Welcome aboard Captain it seems your mission was successful." the Hellfire one said. The large man held out his hand.

I grabbed it letting him help pull me in.

" yeah Jorge it was" his gripped tighten…

"Sir its not jorge it's hellfire one sir" the pyro said as he moved to the side before pulling the prisoner in as well.

"….it's fine but you do look like him with your armor set up like it is…"

His armor was the same in the chest as jorge's but he had the old commando shoulder plates plates. The legs had been reinforced with extra plates and had a special coatings . This made the paint seemed to flicker. It also allowed him to more easily walk through fire's that he most likely set. His helmet was the grenadier model with extra filters and had some reinforcing plates to make it heavier.

The last thing that was noticeably different was his armor's color. Most spartans liked to keep with greens browns and blacks myself including . he on the other hand had almost cherry red color with black accents. He wasn't one for hiding.

"Sir you're needed in the cockpit seems like you're our pilot" he said as he nodded before moving to secure the alien girl.

I just moved to the cockpit slipping in past the door .

I could finally see the battle…

It wasn't going good ..

Red and blue lasers dance outside the pelicans cockpit as each side had closed to intercept.

Slipping the chip form the back of my helmet with a grunt as i slipped it into the terminal. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as the AI was pulled from my head.

Slipping into the main pilot's seat I took a quick second to connect the my back magnet to the seat. Aloud thunks as the connection was made.

"This is noble six to noble requesting your overwatch jump to my position all guns are free i repeat all guns are free" a swift push of a throttle and the bird shock as its engines roared to life vibrating the aircraft as .

"Copy that sir... all aircraft watch yourself in sectors bravo delta four niner we are coming through so clear the lanes." the first officer said .

I pulled the bird around heading to the underside and the back of the cruiser.

Within a minute a way point flashed up in the distance.

"Patton tell shadow get ready eta thirty seconds.. Co pilot get ready we're are gonna have company soon.. Heat up the laser and get some one on the top gun the side guns are useless so forget them." the AI just nodded and a green light flashed as the copilot began the tasks i had specified.

The pods hatch opened as the six spartans were pulled out do to decompression.

A light twist of the controls and the pelican swung around the back hatch opening once again..

Ten seconds passed before six thumps sound through the ship.

" sir we need to move it we have a tangos in bound." the voice of the hellfire sergeants yelled.

And thus the bird shot forward heading.

Thats when a purple portal opened and out came the large unsc heavily modified autumn-class heavy cruiser. All guns started to fire as it started a slow right roll.

Two more portals opened as both the frigates joined in aswell there missle batteries smoking as the archer missiles all were firing a large barrage as the macs flashed to life.

A jink to the right and a spin to the left before diving and pulling up to make the pelicans belly of skid the Unyielding's own.

A quick dive and spin around i caught the first tango.

It was a fighter that had a H shape guns In the middle was a bump on each side the top had two eye like slits, And on each side of its head was a cannon.

It only took a burst of the auto cannon and the enemy fighter went spiraling out of control.

Three red blips appeared on my motion sensor turned radar blimped on my twelve. Three more soon followed on my five.

"Six to noble I have a fire mission requesting mac blast on this location it needs to penetrate all the way through this cruiser." i jinked left as fire skimmed the paint off the pelican .

" This is noble fire mission understood firing in t minus ninety seconds " the first lieutenant said as the sound of moving parts started. A small timer started to count down on my hud.

I focused as I jerked the pelican to the left. As two more tangos flew by barely missing the seconds.

Pulling the trigger again a red beam cut loose from the chin mounted spartan laser smashing one fighter to parts. Seventy-five seconds.

Thats when we took our first hit. The top of the transport gunship took three hits just barely managing to shrug the hits off do to its armor holding barley.

"Sir we can't take another hit like that she cant take it" the pilot said as he typed away trying to keep all systems online and functioning as best he could.

" i know disable the safeties on everything i'm gonna push this bird as hard as i can" The simple norder brought dread but then i needed the palcone to be able to handle what i was about to pull.

"Noble send out the bikes have them follow the pelican." I flipped the bird over cutting the throttle one of the fighters zoomed passed by over shooting pass.

With a simple pull of the trigger the tango ate thirty millimeter aphe into a burst of flames and parts.

" Sir the bikes are away the mac gun is in position and almost ready to fire." the first LT spoke.

More fighters joined in the hunt as they tried to take me down.

They would find I would not go down easy. Two more tangos were shattered to parts as I had set my sights on them.

Ten seconds

"Have them fly through the hole first lt i need a new ride…"

Flipping the bird around the swarm of fighters that had accumulated behind me followed after the unsc pelican gunship.

8..

A way point turned red on my hud as i pushed the pelican to the red line.

5...

The engines roared vibrating the aircraft as if whining in protest to my treatment of such a machine.

3...

I soared by the point

1…

I pushed down on the controls as the bird dived circling around .

At the halfway point the bottom of the cruiser exploded as a large hole was punched through it by a streak of light some of the enemy tangos were destroyed by the blast or were simple crashed into debris of the cruiser.

I aimed the pelicans were it would fly straight through the hole before standing and exiting the cockpit. Heading towards the back I noticed hellfire one and six standing there ready their weapons were equipped and ready.

Hellfire one had his flame thrower on the actual nozzle had been locked onto the actual back of the heavy unit.

The other was the sixth man of hell fire standing in his white armor with blue highlights a stark contrast to the commanders bright red armor.

He also had much lighter armor being of the old odst kind like the bull frogs from reach.

His weapon was similar to the flamethrower that his commander used but his did have some difference such as its nozzle was a bit different. He was the one who used a prototype flame thrower redesign that instead of launching a large stream of liquid flaming death was a stream of liquid nitrogen that could freeze a opponent up almost in a mere second of contact with the deadly concoction. If there was one thing that unsc could do was make some terrifying weapons.

Hellfire one turned before hitting for the blood trays doors to open up all around the pelican stood flames as if this was the gates of hell itself had opened.

Fitting as three demons jumped out of the back of the pelican.

The pelican continued on as it left us behind.

Thats when three streaks of blue streaked by the pelican as three UNSC Siege bikes.

Each of the bikes slowed as we mounted each our own.

"Sound off spartans"

"Brian here boss " Hellfire one spoke as he zoomed up to my right.

" Burke here sir l" Hellfire six spoke as he took up my left side.

"Alright spartans were gonna link up with our cruiser but first we need to punch a hole through the enemy force first is this understood boys.. "

"Aye sir" hellfire one spoke as he took off

"Good luck captain"

"Alright boys happy hunting." I pushed the forward making the siege bike turn into its assault mode.

The missile pods extended as the machine burst forward. Doubling the already impressive speed it had been going as all the engines were pushed to 100%.

Me and the two spartans of hellfire squad came speeding out of the destroyed cruiser like bats out of hell..

 **/..Transmission cut**

 **/ message received**

 **/…. Displaying message**

 **/...Well hope you liked more to come…/**

 **.../ emergency shutdown..initiated**

 **/.. Unknown presence in the system.**

 **/ downloading UNSC AI # CTN 0452-9**

 **/ … …. …**

 **/ download initiated .01%**


	9. Chapter 9

**/signal received…**

 **/…**

 **/.. Hello to all who have decided to read this story I hope your enjoying it. Remember there is still characters that need to be filled so if you guys have a character idea please send a message or leave it in the than that enjoy the story.**

 **Heres some info on some of the spartans of hellfire..**

 **Hellfire one**

 **/… file Received...**

 **/- file uploaded…**

Records being accessed ...

Spartans fireteam Hellfire...

Status deployed aboard unsc heavy cruiser noble...

../

../

/...Limited access granted

 **Hellfire One**

Rank: Warrant officer 4

Name Brian O'conner

Age: 30

Times deployed: 30

speciality : Incendiary/ Demolition,anti infantry

Favored weapons: NA4 Flamethrower,M45 shotgun,SRS99-AM sniper rifle

Armor : Heavily customised mark VI

History: Native to Reach new Alxadriary. He had a front row seat to the fall of reach only making it out by the intervention of Noble team's sixth member. From that day he wanted to be a Spartan.. He joined the UNSC marine corps and graduate at the top of his class. Underwent spartan enhancements 2561. Has proven to be quite lethal during ops. There's a rumor going around he'll reach hyper lethal by the end of his career. Is the head of nobles ground ops for front line engagements.

Lethality: third most lethal spartan IV right behind commander Crimson one and spartan locke..

 **Hellfire two**

Rank :warrant officer 3

Name Palmer "Phoros" Golsan

Age 18

Gender male

Times deployed 2

Speciality cqb, hand to hand , specialty vehicle training with the Hannibal Scorpion.

Favored weapons M90s Shotgun ( blaze of glory variant) ,M6G 2 Kukri knives ,Energy Sword, and a BR85 Heavy Battle Rifle

Armor Scout Helmet, Venator Armor, Armorer Visor, colors Silver (Primary) and Blue (Secondary)  
history

History Witnessed family killed on Earth at a young age when the Covenant jumped into slip-space when leaving New Alexandria, Palmer joined the UNSC Army. When the CO noticed his high skill marks in PT, the CO recommended Palmer to be inducted into the Spartan IV program. When the CO approached Palmer with his offer, he accepted and was thus a part of the Spartan IV program. Over the course of his S-IV training, Palmer excelled at Tank warfare, compared to the rest of the S-IV's. In War Game simulations, Palmer showed that he excelled better with a Tank, than any other vehicle. When ONI heard of this, they asked Palmer to help develop a better tank and improve it's armor, thus making the ONI Scorpion variant. ONI decided to give Palmer an experimental tank called the Hannibal Scorpion and send them results of its combat capabilities. Has been attached to the newly formed spartan fireteam hellfire and the UNSC Noble.

 **Hellfire six**

Rank Warrant officer 1

Name Lee Burke

age :21

Times deployed: 0

Speciality breaching and clearing, anti infantry.

Favored weapons NA4/P(F) Prototype Liquid Nitrogen launcher,M7/Caseless Submachine Gun

Armor: reinforced ODST ( color white)

History not available ( clearance not meet)

Lethality… unknown

Unknown location

Hellfire one

Currently engaged in active combat with unknown factions war ships…

Breaking off from the commander I engaged the full combat capabilities of the siege bike. Pushing forward I felt the bike shudder as it shifted revealing its missile pods and its machine guns. Then the burst of speed kicked in as the bike jerked me forward with it. I wasn't one that usually got to play with the siege bikes usually that went to fire team shadow but since they were on the pelicans guns trying to keep it from becoming a fireball .

It was just splendid…

I pulled up heading to get above the enemy fleet..

I never was a good fighter pilot...

But I was a decent bomber pilot…

Looking at the there set up in a closing in line formation trying to enclose the noble and its two escorting ships…

Smart we couldn't use our macs as effective..

But they lined themselves up like dominos.

Jerking the bike over I swooped in on my first target

One pod launched forward setting a grin on my face.

The pod's cover shot off as the payload of missiles were released blue streaks form the missiles .

They hit along the middle of the top of the ship a few hit the bridge punching a good foot size hole where everyone missiles hit.. Then came the decompression pulling whatever was in the tin can outside..

I did like the fire power though… that was one good thing about the siege bike..

I pulled off to the right as I zoomed passed the bridge..

Pulling up on the controls I hugged the bottom of the ship as i lined up the next ship for the next strike hitting it in the ass…

Pulling the trigger this time two pods shot forward.

Again the blue streaks..

The effect was different..

The missiles hit the enemy engines directly but instead of disabling them like I thought..

It started a chain reaction that blew the ship to hell.

Hmm well that was a rather unexpected result…

Thats when the enemies started to take notice me...

A weird tear drop ship was being escorted by two the heavy fighters. The three started to heading towards me..

Pulling away I made a break trying to outrun them..

I was partially successful but thats when they opened up..

The hit one of the four engines causing it to stutter out as the red lasers tore it apart.

Thankfully it didn't explode it would have taken the entire bike with it.

All three ships proceeded to over shot me …

That would be a fatal decision..

Three pods unclipped from my crippled bike and shot forward..

One for each of them..

" captain i need your to help with some fighters they crippled my bike." i wasn't one to back down but watching the fighters zip around trying to evade the missiles was fun and it was worrying. Especially for my wounded bike.

The first missile hit one of the escorts blowing one of the engines and allowing a few more to strike and finish the opponent off.

" This noble six to hellfire one i'm in bound hold off for just a bit longer spartan" the captain spoke with a underlying tone..

Oh I remember that tone.

Something was about to die very violently… and very quickly.

The other escort managed to escape the missiles but was forced into some of the wreckage of their ship I blew up. It resulted in the fighter losing one of its engines. It went spinning off into the distant soon to be lost for eternity.

Their main fighter thought came round managing to escape the volley. It came around again this time coming from above me. I sent a mental signal for the bike to release its extra machine gun so i had something more then my flame thrower.

With little time I used my suits built in thrusters to help save the siege bike as i managed to just move it away from being struck in the center took the hits before one of the wings was torn off .engine and all. Three engines down great one left.

The enemy ship flew by close almost striking me. Oh how i wanted to just rip the asshole out of his ship for what he did.

Instead I pulled the machine gun up to bear unleashing a volley of fire at it.

None of the rounds seemed to do much to the enemy ship.

Thats when a streaks of blue shots all around me. the swarm of blue wrapped and twisted around me as they streaked forward.

The captain proceeded to shot by to hunt down my offender. Both preceded to fly off zipping and shooting at each other whenever they got lined up for one.

Thus leaving me by myself with just a floating piece of scrap that once was my bike.

Why do i always end up in crappy situations.

" This is hellfire one to noble gonna need a overwatch…. My bikes been trashed but it's still functioning sorta of ," I could already hear the laughter of reaper one.

Maybe I should throw him out an airlock.

Slowly but steadily I gave the bike some thrust

" Affirmative hellfire one the spartans have arrived so Reaper one is preparing a saber and will be enroute to your position to give you a pick up" The command and control officer called off as the battle net filled with chatter.

Oh just my luck…

"Copy that control i'm gonna ram my bike into one of their ships and see if i can't blow it up" turning the bike slightly using my own thrusters. I angled towards the closest ship and speed off towards it.

If I got to be picked up by that asshole i'm gonna blow up another ship.

 **Noble Six**

 **Siege bike**

 **Currently engaged in dogfight with unknown foe.**

Spinning, jinking, dives ,twist, and turns the enemy fighter just was frantically trying to escape me.

It was gonna get away not after almost taking a spartans life…

Beep…

click …

Another burst of missiles shot from the right wing.

Pulling the trigger the gauss cannon fired just clipping the enemy fighter.

The missiles screeched towards it almost their. Some struck the debris almost nailing it.

Thats when it clicked it wasn't running it was trying to get out of the debris field.

Pushing the thrusters to their max the siege bike shot forward closing the distances.

I needed to stop it from getting away.

Pulling the trigger again i launched my last two missile pods…

In seconds the Missiles shot off before streaking towards my foe.

When the missiles were half way the enemy ship broke through the debris field. The swarm of missiles was hot on its heels.

Five seconds after they had managed to break through I blasted out of the field of scrap.

So close.. The missiles almost were there practically on top of it.

And thats when from nowhere a lot of reinforcements came in.

One of the capital ship had got right in between the fighter and my missiles taking the hit on its energy shields.

The worst part was that it was another republic one bringing the wrath of more fighters.

I turned and burned as the swarm of new waves fighters and bombers spilled out of the large cruisers.

This wasnt gonna go well.

"Noble we have a problem get all fighters ready immediately." i pushed the bike faster..

One group of republic fighters had spotted me as I rushed to get back to my ship…

Twenty in total.

They started to try and chase…

Oh how they would fair.

Chasing a wolf doesn't end well when the pack is so close..

The enemy fighters braved the debris as they tried to shoot me down

But between me being a small and fast target and the large sheets of scrap they didn't come close.

Zipping around a bend i shot out of the debris. Field five of the fighters managed to keep up with me and shot out as well.

They closed in unaware to how close they were to their own demise.

With a twist and turn I zipped between the blue lights that my enemy shot in hopes of destroying me..

Form fornt a vehicle decloaked as missiles shot forward.

The predator just became prey.

The ship was a saber and as I had proven it out classed the opponents fighters a great deal.

"This is hellfire one and reaper one to noble six we got this head back to the noble situation is changing. We'll link up with you back on the ship sir." the pyro lover spoke with an edge to his voice. In the background the sound of multiple missile locks sound from within his helmet.

The best thing about the grenadier helmet much like the gungnir was that it had better ballistics computers than other types of helmets. Allowing the wearer when linked to vehicles to be able to lock onto multiple targets at once.

It was a lethal combination of man and machine an both squad leaders were showing that to great effect as they tore the enemy fighters apart.

"Patton eta on linking back up with the noble?" I wonder what the situation changes could have happened to put hellfire one on edge

"Sir at your current speed with no interruption ten minutes sir." Patton spoke as i wonder what it could be that would be so important.

 **Aboard the noble**

 **Six**

 **/… emergency message received**

 **/..playing message**

"we need immediate back up position is being over run.. We have civilians please if anyone is able to help please send help we'll hold off as long as we can but the droids are pushing us back hard… we need ... watch out… they breached the door …. Fall back, fall back… ahhh ."

 **/Message end**

I replayed the message as the situation has changed a great deal.

Looking up the deck crew along with all three spartan team leaders looked at me. Waiting for an answer.

" Patton prepare the Jones for atmosphere combat send in the fifty-fourth armor company in four tanks ,two wolverines and a pair of cobra td and a Rhino you'll have a couple squads of marines with you and your squad… Brian you're in charge of that run anything over trying to get to the civies. Youll be inserted by combat deployment right in front of the enemy push." I spoke as I moved to hologram table.

"Aye sir they'll gain no more land without it being under a pile of bodies" the flame spartan moved over to the table typing away on the screen.

It pulled up where the civilians were green with a small blue line being pushed back by a large mass of red..

A Orange line appeared with pelicans flying down deploying the armor. Soon the orange line pushed up taking over the blue line as they halted the advancing army.

"Reaper and shadow you'll be dropped podding in with a squad of odst's. You all will secure the civilians Don't let any thing get near them so we can secure a way to move them to a new location for a forward operating base" each of the teams just nodded.

Soon three groups of orange deployed around the green in a triangle formation.

" I'll remain on t the Noble and Rotten Luck will punch a hole for the Jones to get through bombing runs will be authorized on only non civilian targets " I moved away from the table walking towards the large glass window.

"Patton bring us to full combat alert alpha have all units prepared to be deployed within an hour the main units needed for the first wave take priority i want them ready in less than half that.. Boys get to your squads prepare to deploy." the bridge became a swarm of moving as all the officers moved to their stations

I turned back to the window as two sabers passed by heading out for a patrol.

The enemy fleet had grown even though the noble now sported five more kills three republic and two of the others.

The republics ships now had a total of ten large cruisers with a few smaller patrol craft. The major problem with them was the swarm of fighters were sticking close like a angry wasps nest.

The others were beaten pretty bad and only had about four ships all pretty damaged. There fighters still swarmed around them but they weren't that much left.

"Sir we have a incoming hail what are your orders Sir?" the communications officer called out as he looked at me.

I turned around as I moved to my chair. With a grunt a let my augment aged body relax in the chair.

"Let it through main screen weapons put a shell in the mac just incase. " I didn't trust them at least not with how it went last time.

Within seconds the screen came to life as a man with orangeish goatee and wearing parts of armor. What little armor he did have on only covered his upper chest, shoulders ,and his arms the rest of him was covered similarly to that anakin was from what I could see. The rest of him was covered in a white robe he had one of those energy sword hilts attached to his left hip. He had and athletic build but not to muscular.

To his right and behind stood one of those troopers but his highlights were orange. he also had a visor on his helmet. his right shoulder had a few antennas poking thru it.

Why wouldn't anyone want bright shiny white armor and orange were they trying to say' here i am now shoot me'...

"Why hello my name is General Kenobi it has come to my attention you have a incident with a rear admiral tarkin that was not acting upon the orders of the republic's chancellor and i'm hoping we can find a peaceful way to settle this incident. " he spoke calmly but i saw the look in his eye he really didn't want to fight.

he seen war and didn't want anymore than what he already has to deal with.

now how to secure this olive branch...

"That is very kind of you general and if I may have a solution if your be so willing to lend a ear?" I looked for his reaction watching to try an get a good profile on this new player in this game of politics.

He moved his hand under his chin as he weighs his options. Standing there a moment silent thinking over the advantages and disadvantages of my ships help in what could lead to a bloody battle if we were to continue the fight.

" we'll it can't hurt to hear out your solution so if you would please." he said as he moved his hand facing up. Throwing the ball back into my court.

Standing I turned one of the computers onto my left on. Pulling up the intercepted transmission. Looking at him i hit the play button.

At first he seemed interested but as it played the man's face grew more grim as time went on.

"I'm willing to provide aid in both men and material.. I also have a plan for the ground combat… we could very easily incorporate your group of soldiers and tanks if you so wish it'll make sure their is less casualties for us and will also allow you to push the enemy back all I would need to do is to set up a fire base down so I can figure out where me and my men are. Is this acceptable? " i finished throwing the ball back into his court.

He stood their moment before he sighed.

" Unfortunately i can't allow you to put down any type of base under these conditions while your help would be greatley appreciated that only gets you out of hot water for destroying three republic venator class star destroyers … do you have any other cards to play?" I could feel my levels of annoyance rise at this game.

Turning around i motioned for one of the fireteam shadow to pull one of the young alien girl we had captured on the republic cruiser.

With a nod the spartan went off to fetch the prisoner.

 _They say you either die a hero or…_

I looked back at general kenobi.

" Very well i planned on releasing them back to you once on the ground but you seemed to force my hand. Currently on my ship I have seven republic POWs and if you want there release then you must allow for the firebase to be deployed. If you do not accept these demands then not only will I forcibly deploy my fire base but i will also send your men back to you in a wooden box. It's your move make it a wise one. " The look of hidden anger showed in the man's eyes before he sighed and motioned for someone to go grab something for himself.

A few seconds passed before a trooper brought a cup of steaming black liquid in a cup to the general. The man took a sip before letting out a sigh.

Maybe we could get along it seems we both enjoy the mystical black liquid of power called coffee.

" alright you win but you'll have to give them back for the battle and they **must** not be harmed" he said as he raised his cup up in a toast.

I gave a nod before a tingling sensation ran up the back of my neck.

" SIR we have multiple contacts coming into the system all reading CIS ships sir there's thirty of them on the scopes . Were out numbered even if we count the republics help we'll be outnumbered by three to one what are your orders sir? " the weapons officer yield off as he turned and looked at me.

Thirty to eleven … eight of which were not my ships…

Just like old times…

" Alright bring us to reissue combat alert alpha and prepare for full combat and boarding actions.. To happen against us ...Have spartan team shadow guard the mac cannons of each ship two to each. Get all fighters and interceptors armed and ready to launch. Also let's do a in system jump to link with our new allies our mission to the ground is still a go so send word to the jones tell them this just got a lot harder. General im moving force to solidify our defense please give a heads up to your men and i would prepare them for a massive battle.."

The sounds of orderly chaos filled the bridge as the orders were being issued.

On the holographic screen i could see the republic General pale slightly.

We reading started to pop up everywhere on the screens around of the incoming threat.

" sir enemy fleet will about to come out of their mode of ftl right now ...by god there's a ship over 4800 meters sir incoming orders ? " the sensor operator called out in panic. Many around the room looked in fright

One ship almost four times my ship's length…

" Good a fight then" i slowly stood up marching to the glass as the enemy ships came out of their mode of transport..

Turning around I looked at my men.

"Charge the mac up full power were gonna shoot a hole clean through that ship just like the we do to any other ship we fought so far." my words filled the men with hope but to me it only raised more doubts.

Could we punch a hole through that ship?

Will it kill it?

While the noble had a mark nine mac cannon similar to the Infinity's the difference lied in its size difference and our power plant size difference Both the Infinity had were much bigger ones of the ones my ship had. Giving it more punch than ours.

In Front of my ship the usual purple black portal opened up. With a lurch my ship entered.

Within a few seconds we came flying out in the middle of the Republic's fleet.

" General Kenobi prepare for naval combat were in for the fight for our lives. " the General was giving commands to his troops as he looked back at the screen.

Turning around I moved over to the holographic table.

"Patton contact fire team hellfire and update them to what's happening" looking at the screen I move a few of the squadrons of fighters sending them new orders to move to the position i moved them

"They have already been notified sir" the AI spoke as he appeared on the table.

 **Fireteam hellfire aboard UNSC Jones in main combate hangar**

 **Hellfire one** **Brian O'conner**

" Alright people keep on moving the gear… Goalson get your tank ready make sure its plasma generator is working flawless we'll only have that and a handful of other vehicles so we better not lose it… Burke move the cobra to the third pelican." I yelled ran from the front of a pelican before jetting over a stack of crates. The large tank destroyer rolled to where i needed it. It soon was swarmed by naval personnel as the hooked it to the pelican. Slowly I made my way to the new scorpion variant.

They called it the Hannibal Scorpion it was based off the plasma rhino but was more compacted version that also was far more mobile than even a standard version and modified versions. The only thing was the grizzly had taken over as mbt and the scorpions were generally used as recon tanks or lighter work.

I looked at the metal beast. we had to repaint it. damn oni had painted non military colors l. It now was a standard olive drab while it did keep some blue on it to differentiate it from a normal one.

I personally don't trust it. I remember the plasma rhino and all the problems it had. overheating ,metaled barrel ,burnout , plasma overload, and the worst run away plasma core.

I walked up to the beast climbing aboard the silent beast. i could hear clicking and the rapid sound of fingers dancing along a keyboard.

looking into the operator's hatch i saw my second in command typing away on a keyboard that was hooked up to the scorpions computer.

"hows she looking will she be ready for the fight?" my voice spoke the spartan as he jumped slightly.

The Spartan was none other than Palmer "Phoros" Golsan. His Scout Helmet and Venator Armor was a nice and shiny silver with blue highlights.

" sir please dont spook me like that and yes sir she'll be ready just making last minute adjustments to the plasma generator." he took off the scout helmet as he pulled himself out of the tank.

he slowly walked up to the turret before pulling a panel off a panel and went to working on some of the wires.

"alright if that thing starts to go get out of it i've seen Rhinos go up before ok… don't need to see you go with it" i set my hand on the other man's shoulder giving it a small grip.

he just shrugged it off.

"don't worry you old fool i'll be good i'll even wager my tank gets more kills than your old rusty bucket grizzly" phoros said as he turned around. his voice dripped of confidence

oh it was on.

"ok new blood... my Grizzly vs your tank hope you can keep up" My challenge was met by silence as the new blood thought it out for a bit.

He looked at his tank for a moment before turning back to face me and with a nod he accepted.

Oh he didn't realize how big of a mistake he made.

While most standard grizzlies come with dual 120mm m310 smooth bore high velocity cannons a m247t medium mg and smoke grenades.

Mine had a few extras.

Like a 25mm autocannon coaxial on the far right, on the far left side was the spartan laser , another separate m247t med mg ,and finally a missile launching system. All mounted in the main turret.

It wasn't just the weapons that got overhauled ethier.

I had put almost another half of armor on the front plate while also up armoring the tracks. The heaviest upgrade was to the turret. I had thicken it to the point where it was double the already massive amount of armor in the location . Ive bounced other scorpions ,grizzlies even a direct strike from a cobra's in hual down mode.

The Gunner still said I cheated some how.

But the biggest defense upgrade was the deployable frontal shield. While it only lasted for a few seconds it's always a surprise to the enemy.

The amount of upgrades i had done was to the point where it was called the Dire Bear because it was a bit bigger than most standard factory Grizzlies. It was also only deployed for special heavy ops.

Moving off the Hannibal Scorpion I started for my metal beast. It was up against the far wall with a tarp over it.

With a yank of the tarp the muzzles of the beast was revealed. The Dire Bear was a nice olive drab with black accents every so often to help break up the look at long range. On the side of the turret had hellfires embleme.

The emblem was of a skull which was a smokey black. Fire coming out of the corners of its mouth. Above the skull was 'hell' and below was 'fire' both engraved demonically into the heavy armor of the tank.

Climbing up the front of the beast causing heavy clangs as my boots thumped against the armor. Coming to the hatch with which opened with a slight hiss revealing the heart of the beast to me.

Slowly I entered the beast the seat creaking as it took up the weight of my armor and myself.

The machine started to whir to life as a flick of just a few switches.

With a roar the engine kicked on. Lights thru out the tank lit up as all the sensors blinked on.

"So it seems i'm needed again huh brian… so what's the op boss" a female voice filled the cabinet as the projector glowed a bright red.

Looking over to the AI I felt a bit bad as i looked to the female AI. who was still not forming her human hologram preferring to stay in her swirling datasphere.

" listen I know I said I would not activate you again because of what i did without a good reason and I do… we running interference for a civilian rescue op… we're fighting unknowns and i need my best out there and well you're my best AI for this … so please Isabel will you help me" I looked to the glowing red ball that honestly had a major dislike for me.

The data speed up as it started to swirl and twist into the familiar AI. She formed feet first as her work boots formed followed by her dungarees and finally what would be a white t shirt with a jacket over top the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. A familiar set of dog tags fell from her neck as the materialized into existence. Finally her head took shape a frown on her face as the rest of her face formed. When it was finally done she stood there glaring at me.

Her hair was a bit longer than the last time I saw her two years ago. Now it sat in a ponytail behind her head.

With a sigh she pinched the bridge of her nose.

" i'm gonna ask you this once again… will you abandon me again ? because if you are then turn me off. " she looked at me hurt filled eyes looking at me.

 _It's crazy how much more human she is then me…_

"You know i didn't want to and i did come back for you" i started slowly reaching for her. My palm lying flat up for her.

She looked up at me a trying to keep the glare up.

" **IF** I need to leave this tank then **I'M** bringing you with me… now will you help me i'm gonna need someone to help man this tank and there's only one AI I trust and i'm looking at her ." my let reassuring seemed to work as she smiled at me.

With a sigh she reached out her arm placing her hand onto mine.

"Alright you better keep that promise or i'll fire everything the nobles got at you… now link up i want to see what's changed in that mind of yours." she smiled genuinely as she took a seat on the projector her legs crossed. Waiting for me to continue.

With a sigh i pulled my helmet off before pulling the a AI block holder out the back of my neck.

With a deep breath i placed my helmet back on as something connected to the back.

Right where the AI port was…

A feeling of liquid nitrogen washed thru my system freezing me to my core before a feeling of warm familiarity filled a space in the back of my head.

"Well look at that everything the same as I left it … it's good to be back " The Ai spoke thru the link I now shared with the armor allowing me to control it by myself with a little help.

I grunted as the vehicle started to move forward towards the pelican that had been modified to lift my tank.

A set of beeps filled the cabin signaling a call was coming in.

"This the unsc hailing spartan fireteam hellfire the enemy has received additional reinforcements the mission just got more dangerous the now have a ship over four times the noble we are also outnumbered Three to one … if you want to cancel the land engagement then it's understable…" the comms officer spoke as i could hear the mess on the bridge of orders flying from the captain and other yelling off information.

I looked at Isabel she seemed to grow a bit sad as she looked at me before she looked away from me. Seemingly to give up.

" no we're going on with the plan" my voice made the AI jump back up in surprise.

"Alright hellfire one mission is go.. Godspeed…. and good luck" the operation officer said as the line was cut.

I looked to my partner as she seemed to sigh with relief as the line broke.

" Still the same old knuckle headed Marine I meet back on the Ark all those years ago hmm O'connor" the red AI said as she smirked playing with some data tossing it between her hands.

 **The Ark**

 **Time 2560 april tenth 20:00**

 **Sgt Brian O'conner 58th heavy armor core**

 **Mission terminate all Enemies secure red team's position.**

 **Status critically all vehicles disabled or destroyed induries non critical yet**

Smoke thats all i could smell…

"COME ON MEN"

Blood everywhere...

"HAHA little demons run like you've always had!"

Must move … in danger...

Everything was dark … my tank was hit… it hadn't blown up…

"I'll show you little demon you glorified rug !"

Pushing the hatch above me it gave a groan as it fell away and to the side out of sight.

What meet my gaze was a area filled with fire and smoke. The ground was scorched black and the smell of plasma and burn flesh filled the air. Grabbing my rifle i rolled down the side of the tank.

"AGH" clank

"ALICE ok asshole you're dead!"

"Douglas calm down! "

I rolled to my feet as I stumbled the way the noise came from.

"Uff urgh looks like... you've gotten stronger lil demon but not strong enough"

Clang.. Clank..

Dropping something big flew over me.

Another man in armor..

Spartan…

Rushing to the down soldier i pulled at his helmet shaking it to get the soldier up..

He pushed me away as he stood moving back to the fight..

He stopped.

"Hang on captain you may want to see this I just found a marine and he isn't one of ours " the spartan said as he marched up to me.

I try to crawl away from the men in armor as he grabbed me by the scruff of my gear..

Before he could ask me anything another spartan this one with a red stripe on his helmet came flying from the smoke and hit me from the others grip as he went flying with his friend.

"Hahahah see demons i told you… you can't beat me you can't kill me but i can beat you.. I can kill you… and I will"

A massive thing of metal and fur came from the smoke.

It was a brute covered in heavy armor.. His belt had the chest plate of a odst. Blood still on its surface.

He marched by me not noticing me or my rifle…

Both the spartans stood back up each moving to a different side of the large ape.

Both circled the massive ape a mexican standoff of sorts…

Both the spartans lunged. The red one went low as the other went high..

It didn't work.

Each of the super soldiers stopped as the hit the beast… like they hit a titanium wall in a frigate.

The brute in return picked both of them up by their throats above his head.

Wham

He slammed them together groans came from the soldiers.

Wham …. Wham …. Wham…

"Haha die lil demons …. DIE"

I raised my rifle my vision blurring as blackness started to fill my vision..

The crack of lightning boomed as the rail gun rocketed its slug at the brute.

The slug hit tearing though both armor and flesh bone and blood splashing every where as the beast's right arm at the elbow exploded dropping the red striped spartan.

After that my vision became black .. as dark crimson blood leaked from my chest.

…

…

...

Everything felt soft…

A cool steady breeze ran along my skin as something lightly beeped off to my right.

Opening one eye I looked over the room i was in..

It was very small four grey walls that were metal. To my right lied a life support machine of some sorts.

To the right a pedestal sat. with a chair that looked like it was built for a elephant .

I raised both my arms so i could see them…

Each was covered in a white tightly wrapped gauze…

Where am I

where's everyone

What happened

Beep... beep beep

The memories started to come back.

The landing...

Our battle...

Getting over ran..

The bombs and shells exploding

The spartans the ape.

Everyone i knew was dead… gone

Thats when the pain hit..

My chest became alit with fire. The center of my chest felt like someone stabbed me with a red hot glowing knife or a energy sword.

Beep… beep …. Beep..beep. Beep … beep beep beeep beeeep.. beeee-

The machine started to beep erratically as it grew louder and louder..

Form the pedestal came a red light before a woman who glowed red formed things started to appear from the ceiling and all around me.

"Don't worry marine i've got your safe now please… calm down" the woman spoke as she enlarged to a normal person size as she stood next to my bed.. She leaned over running her hand over my face.

I closed my eyes as the darkness pull at me. With a grunt i resisted.

Beep beep beeep … beep beep … beep … beep …. Beep beep … beep … beep...beep

I peeked a look out the woman had a face both of relief and silent worry.

She wasn't a actual person like me.

She was a AI it was easy to tell that do to being able to see through her and how she was glowing red.

" well you gave me quite the scare marine my name is Isabell what's yours?" she spoke a small smile broke across her face in both relief.

" my name is Sgt Brian O'conner ma'am" i spoke

After the last part of my name came from my mouth darkness filled my vision.

"Thats a good name sgt now get some rest the captain will speak with you later" she said as sleep took me.

 **/..Transmission cut**

 **/ message received**

 **/…. Displaying message**

 **/...Well hope you liked more to come in the near future …/**

 **.../ emergency firewall failure**

 **/.. Warning firewall breached… initiate fix**

 **/...error**

 **/ downloading UNSC AI # CTN 0452-9**

 **/ … …. …**

 **/complete 5%**


End file.
